Until Dawn: An Adventure
by AnnaleaseTurner
Summary: A couple of friends join their group of friends for a party in the mountain. A tragedy almost occurs and then both return a year later with the others, to find out what happened. Will they find love among the hard times and will they be able to survive Until Dawn? Read to find out. Story will be better than summary. Rated T as a few swears and a little future violence may change.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone, this is a story based on the awesome but scary game Until Dawn, it contains spoilers so I suggest not to read it unless you're okay with that. I don't own any of the characters other than my oc, and my friend gave me permission to use his in this story. Constructive criticism only please, NO flames or harshness.**

 **Other than that enjoy the story ^_^**

* * *

 **Prologue: Part 1 with Character Information and Introduction**

It was a snowy winter night up in the mountain. A comfy lodge was nestled in a part of the landscape, slightly hidden but not impossible to find. The lights of the lodge were on as a group of teens, including three siblings who were the children of the owners of the lodge, were in there having a party.

What they didn't know was there wasn't just them on the mountain, there was a stranger observing from the outside but out of sight.

There were the boys; Christopher 'Chris' Hartley, Matthew 'Matt' Taylor, Michael 'Mike' Munroe, Joshua 'Josh' Washington and Kevin 'TKDKevin' Stuart.

Chris was tallish at 5'9 and pale skinned, with short dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. He had glasses and was wearing a red patterned plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. He was also currently passed out on the counter opposite Josh.

Matt was the tallest guy at 6'2 but still tall with a dark complexion, he had short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, a grey hoodie and a pair of jeans as well. He stood quietly next to Ashley.

Mike was tall at 5'9 too and pale skinned, with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a brown plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. He was watching two of the girls argue over something that was planned.

Josh was the same height as Chris and Josh and had caramel coloured skin, he had short chocolate-brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a large grey sweater with a white stripe and a pair of jeans.

Kevin was tall too at 6'2 and pale skinned, with Chocolate-brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and a dark blue unzipped zipped Hoodie. He was talking to Katie who was both talking to him and Hannah in a separate room to the others.

The girls were; Hannah and Beth Washington, Jessica 'Jess' Riley, Emily Davis, Ashley 'Ash' Brown, Samantha 'Sam' Giddings and Kitty Duncan.

Hannah had just past shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes and a caramel coloured complexion. She was tall at 5'8 but was sitting on the floor in front of Kitty as the other girl was brushing her hair for her. She was wearing black glasses, a black blouse and blue jeans.

Beth was the younger twin and was 5'8 with chin-length dark brown hair. She had a light caramel complexion and dark brown eyes and was looking out of the window in the kitchen. She was wearing a half-sleeved grey sweater, darker grey yoga pants, and cream coloured boots. She also had a watch on her wrist. and both these two girls were Josh's younger sisters.

Jessica had shoulder-length beige-blonde hair, a height of 5'5 and green eyes. She had slightly tanned skin and had her hair tied up in two dutch pigtails. She was talking with Mike, Emily and Sam, though more like arguing with Sam about a prank they were going to pull on Hannah. Her clothes were an olive green top, with a dark green skirt and black leggings.

Emily was 5'7 with black above shoulder-length hair, light brown eyes, and an olive complexion. She had a small birthmark above her right eyebrow and had a little bit of a mean look about her. She was wearing a white shirt, a cerulean blue zipped jacket and dark jeans.

Ashley was 5'4 and had medium length red hair, green eyes and a pale complexion. She was wearing a dark green and white striped beanie, a dark red puffer jacket, a green long sleeved shirt, black lace-up boots, and a pair of charcoal yoga pants.

Sam was 5'0 and had light blonde hair in a bun-like style, hazel eyes, and a fair complexion. She was wearing a red and white patterned wool sweater with dark blue jeans and irregular-shaped golden dangling earrings. She was arguing with Mike, Jessica and Emily about how this prank they planned for Hannah was cruel

Kitty was 4'11 and had chin-length dark-ish brown hair, icy blue eyes and a very pale complexion. She had red glasses and had a visible Tattoo on her hand. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, charcoal black leggings and dark ugg boots. She was busy brushing Hannah's hair, as both a friendly thing and the fact Hannah was going to go talk to Mike as he wanted to talk to her.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone, back again for another chapter, I still don't own any of the characters other than Kitty and my friend owns Kevin but I use him with Permission. Please enjoy this next part of the prologue and if you like it please review: NO flames please they will be just used to toast marshmallows.**

 **And thank you for your review Revision- I still plan on following the story as close as I can but I do plan on making a few changes and for who survives we'll have to see how the story pans out.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Part 2 What happened that night one year ago**

Jessica put a piece of paper on the nearby table, with a small grin, and looked at her group of friends that were close by. This was a letter written by Mike for the prank they were going to pull on Hannah.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you actually did this" Emily grinned to Jessica.

"Shhh... shhh... shhh..." Jessica then whispered, putting a finger to her lips but smiling.

"Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" Sam asked, trying to discourage them but in a way not to upset them and start a fight.

Jessica started to back out of the room, heading to the guest room where the prank would take place. "Oh come on, she deserves it." she told Sam, after all she thought it wasn't cool to make moves on someone else's boyfriend.

"It's not her fault that she has a huge crush on Mike -" Sam started to say but was interrupted.

"Hannah's been making moves on him. I'm just looking out for my girl Em" she told Sam as they headed towards the stairs.

Emily, Matt, Mike and Sam followed her.

"Just because he's class Prez doesn't mean he belongs to everyone... Mike is my man." Emily agreed with Jessica.

"Hey, Em. I'm not anybody's man." Mike said from behind her, a little annoyed that she was treating him like a possession but not really mad about it.

"Whatever you say, darling!" Emily grinned, not really meaning it. She thought that Mike was hers alone. She and the others in on the prank then headed upstairs to the guest room to pull off the prank.

*Hannah, Kitty and Kevin's point of view*

"Wish me luck" Hannah smiled to them, looking excited but a little nervous too. She adored them both as they were always supportive and Kitty was like another sister almost.

She then headed out, over towards the guest room to meet Mike.

Kitty hugged the taller girl and smiled. "You'll knock him dead you look so pretty" she smiled sweetly at her. She then watched the girl go and looked at Kevin. "Let's go see how everyone else is doing" she suggested, smiling.

Kevin nodded and let Kitty leave the room first. He had a friendly smile as he followed her. "I bet Josh is already drunk" he told her.

Kitty giggled a little. "I won't take that bet... he most likely is" she told him, giving him a playful push. She then slipped past him and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey Kitty, do you know where Hannah is?" Sam asked her, heading up the stairs, knowing she was the last one with the eldest Washington girl.

"Upstairs in the guest room to talk with Mike, why?" Kitty asked.

Sam looked worried. "The others, except Josh, Chris and Kevin and us are planning on pulling a mean prank on Hannah" she told her. She then passed them heading to the guest room.

Kitty looked up at Kevin. "Go and try to wake Josh and fetch Beth... I'll go help Sam" she told him. She then turned around and headed out to help as Kevin headed back into the kitchen.

She got there just as Hannah started to run out. "Hannah!" she gasped, seeing the tears in her friend's eyes. She turned to look at the other's and meant everyone but Sam with what she said next. "You guys are utter Jerks!" she shouted, before turning and following Hannah only stopping a few seconds more to pick up a coat.

"Hannah!" she exclaimed again and followed the girl closely but not enough to catch her to stop yet.

When Hannah finally stopped she sunk to the floor and buried her face in her knees as she cried. "Oh Kitty, I was so stupid..." she sobbed. She then turned and hugged the shorter girl once she had a coat placed over her shoulders and Kitty had knelt down.

Hannah sobbed and clung to her closest friend other than her siblings.

Kitty looked beyond sad that her best female friend was treated so cruelly by their 'friends'. She stroked the girl's hair and held her gently.

"Don't worry sweetie, we won't let them get away with it" she soothed softly.

They sat like this a while until Beth caught up with them.

" Hannah? Kitty?" came a not too distant sound of Beth's voice. When she came up to them she gasped. "Hannah?! Kitty?!" she gasped and rushed over to them.

Hannah looked at her sister, her tears now dried and slight anger over their friends slightly taking over, plus annoyance she had fallen for the trick. "I'm such an idiot! I'm so dumb..." she half shouted.

They heard a loud screech then and all three girls stood up and looked around worriedly.

"Hannah, Kitty...?" Beth asked quietly, wondering if they heard it.

"Kitty, Beth...?" Hannah asked too, wondering the same.

"I heard it too guys..." Kitty whispered.

As they heard a screech again and rustling they all ran across a bridge, though Hannah fell.

"Hannah!" Kitty and Beth called out together, going back and helping her up.

As they did this Beth's phone fell through the cracks of the bridge.

They all ran through the woods but ended up at a dead end. The siblings took each other's hands and backed away slowly.

Kitty stood before the two, planning on trying to protect them. She reached back and took Hannah's hand though as the other girl reached forwards for it.

"Oh Jesus Christ... No! Shit, stay back!" Beth shouted, as the bushes rustled as something came closer.

She, Hannah and Kitty backed up a little.

"Fuck!" Beth cursed as they moved back.

Hannah gave out a scream as she slipped and fell, but pulled Beth and Kitty with her.

"No! Argh!" Beth screamed as she fell, luckily grabbing onto a branch.

Kitty yelped loudly as she started to fall but managed to grip a large rock sticking out of the ground, still holding Hannah's hand. So she was basically lying on her stomach, supported but still not very secure.

A big flash of fire came from not far and then a man, the one watching from earlier, grabbed a hold of Kitty and started to pull her and the other two girls up.

All three girls clung to each other, sobbing from both fear and relief.

When they had all calmed down the man looked down at them. "You stupid girls, going running off into the forest at night! You all should get your asses back to that lodge and then take your friends and leave!" he said harshly.

All of the three girls headed back towards the lodge and for now were safe. But Josh was still beyond angry at the others who were involved in the prank played on Hannah.


	3. Chapter One: One Year Later

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone, back again for another chapter, once again I don't own any of the characters other than Kitty and my friend owns Kevin but I use him with Permission. Please enjoy this chapter and if you like it please review: NO flames please they will be just used to make my breakfast in the morning.**

 **This chapter will have just what happens to Kitty, Kevin and possibly Josh during this first chapter, as I don't plan on them meeting up with the other characters on the way, but they will be there next chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter One: One Year Later**

It had been one year since the group had spent the night in the lodge and most of the group had pulled a cruel prank on Hannah that had almost got her, Beth and Kitty killed. They were all going back now though as Josh had invited everyone from that night back up to the lodge.

During that year Kevin and Kitty had remained in contact, but Kitty had also hung out more with the Washington siblings. Especially Josh she felt as he had been rather observant over her whenever she came over to hang out with Hannah and Beth.

Of course Josh had also invited his sisters but they decided that this year they would stay home.

Kitty arrived to the bottom station of the cable cars that would take her up the mountain. She fondly remembered during the ride up last year the group that consisted of her, Beth, Hannah and Josh in one car had had a good laugh as they all made sure she didn't notice the heights by joking around a lot.

She pressed the button to set up the car currently there to go up once she was inside.

She was about to step in, clutching her arms nervously as this time it seemed she would have to go alone, but stopped as she heard a deep, familiar voice call out to her.

"Kitty! Wait for me this time" the deep but friendly voice of Kevin called out, with an obvious grin in his voice.

"Well maybe you should've claimed my time first" Kitty replied, grinning too, and turning around to face Kevin.

Kevin grinned and hugged the shorter girl, one who he felt was a close friend. He had been worried about when she had gone off with Beth and Hannah, and everyone found out they had been in trouble.

He let Kitty go into the cable car and then set the ride off going once he stepped inside.

Kitty was visibly nervous as the car climbed higher and higher, clutching her arms as she crossed them slightly.

However before she got too nervous Kevin distracted her with talking about video games and other miscellaneous topics, keeping her mind off the heights until they reached the top cable car station. He then helped her out of the car, seeing as she was quite nervous still.

"Thanks Sensei" Kitty said quietly to him, calling him by the personal nickname she had dubbed him.

When they were on the way up they met up with Josh.

"Hey guys!" Josh grinned to the two. He looked them up and down and was quite impressed with their clothing choices.

Kevin was wearing his glasses as usual and was wearing a warm black puffer jacket, a red scarf, over a dark grey and red shirt, with dark blue jeans and black hiking boots.

Kitty was wearing her red glasses, but unlike usual she had a red lipstick on too, and she had a black turtleneck sweater, a purple scarf, a black gilet jacket, dark grey leggings and black boots too. Her hair was still chin length but she wore a hat while they were outside.

Josh himself was wearing a knit wool beanie, a sleeveless puffer jacket over a flat-collared blue and white plaid-styled unbuttoned shirt, with a brown shirt and a pair of jeans. He was also wearing boots.

"Come on guys, I'll show you the rest of the way..." he said, after his very short time looking over their outfits.

He then led the way, heading up to the lodge that had hosted the party last year, chatting with Kevin. He also made sure to keep Kitty from slipping by holding her hand and keeping her closer.

Once they had arrived there he noticed that the doors were shut tightly.

"Hey guys wait there for me... I'll go see the others up here too and then we'll all figure out how to get inside" He grinned as he then left. "No doing anything naughty while I'm gone!" he called jokingly.

Kitty rolled her eyes fondly and then sat on the steps with Kevin. "I got a couple of blankets we can use if we get cold while we're waiting" she told him.

Kevin grinned. "Good job Kitty, you're pretty prepared for this" he told her, pulling down her hat playfully.

Kitty scowled, though she wasn't really mad. "Sensei!" she huffed, trying to straighten her hat and then her glasses. She huffed again once she had straightened the things out again.

She then picked out one of the blankets and tossed it at him before grabbing her own and wrapping herself up in it while they waited.

Kevin grinned and copied her, before he too settled to wait for the others.


	4. Chapter Two: JealousyDarkness part 1

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone, back again for another chapter, once again I don't own any of the characters other than Kitty and my friend owns Kevin but I use him with Permission. Please enjoy this chapter and if you like it please review: NO flames please they will be just used to make my breakfast in the morning.**

 **This chapter will have the other characters too like I promised though as it's an oc story the story will have more information from Kitty and Kevin's point of view.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Jealousy/Darkness part 1**

About five minutes later, after Josh had left them, Kitty and Kevin noticed Ashley and Matt coming up the pathway. Kitty looked at them, and waved a little though her eyes were wary.

"Hey Kitty, Hey Kevin!" Ashley smiled happily and rushed over and instantly wrapping her arms around Kitty. Today she was wearing a striped reddish-pink beanie, a light bluish grey hoodie worn over a long-sleeved red shirt, blue jean shorts and dark leggings. She was also wearing a pair of red-striped fingerless gloves, a green rectangular ring on her right middle finger, and a silver locket.

Matt went and shook Kevin's hand. He was wearing grey track pants and a light cobalt-blue Letterman jacket over a light jean jacket, and a grey turtleneck. "Hey Kev, Kitty" he greeted them, grinning.

Kitty blinked surprised but then gave a small hug back to Ashley. "Hey guys" she said quietly.

Kevin shook Matt's hand and they gave each other a 'bro hug'.

Ashley sat next to Kitty and looked at the guys.

Kevin decided to let Ashley use the blanket he had used.

Ashley took the blanket with a smile and wrapped herself up with it, after making sure it was okay with Kitty, and looked up at the two standing guys.

This was how Josh, Sam and Chris found them.

"Hey gang... you guys get up here okay?" Josh asked Matt and Ashley, knowing personally that Kitty and Kevin had gotten up there okay.

"Coulda done with some bellboys, but hey, can't get everything." Matt said, coming over and shaking Josh's hand.

Ashley looked over at Josh. "Yeah it was pretty easy... a little creepy though... I mean, it's just really weird being back here" she said her voice softer as she still felt bad over the prank and didn't want to make Josh angry.

She then looked over at Sam who stood by Kevin.

Josh nodded and headed up the stairs with Chris, followed by Kitty who handed Kevin the blanket she had used.

Matt walked away from the stairs as Kevin sat to chat in a friendly way to Ashley.

*Chris, Josh and Kitty's Point of View*

"Yo yo yo! Are we gonna get things moving up here or what?" Chris asked the two others with him.

"Yeah man!" Josh agreed.

Kitty stood between the two as she reached the two. "So Matt and Emily are a thing now?" she asked Chris and Josh, crossing her arms due to the chill already settling on them.

"Yeah, so it seems." Josh told her, and wrapped an arm around her.

Chris looked over and gave a small smirk before looking back at the door a little to hide it. "I mean, what's Mike think of that?" he chipped in.

"I have a feeling Mike's already got his hands full... you know what I mean?" Josh smirked, and gave Kitty a playful squeeze around her shoulders too.

Kitty blushed slightly with a giggle. "Stop it Josh" she playfully pouted.

"Huh..." Chris replied but was wondering what was going on between the two too.

Josh moved forwards with Kitty and let her go so he could try and open the door. "Dammit... This freaking thing..." he mutters, annoyed at it. He tried doing it again though.

"It's iced?" Chris asked then, looking over.

Kitty had her arms crossed a little and rubbed her upper arms trying to get some warmth. "Well it's rather cold out here" she agreed. She then gave a small chuckle and made a small joke to cheer up the two. "I'll be turning into an icicle soon if we don't find a way in" she joked.

"What else?" Josh agreed with Kitty, and gave a small chuckle at her joke.

"Maybe there's another way in." Chris suggested, with a small chuckle at her joke too.

"There are a million ways in. They're just all locked." Josh told him, glancing back before back at the lock.

Chris looked a little unsure about what he would suggest next but decided he'd better ask anyway. "There's gotta be, like, a window round the corner we can get, like, 'get open' or something" he informed in a way to suggest it.

"Wait a second, are you saying we should break in?" Josh asked, turning his head to look sideways at him, but with a slight smirk as he hadn't expected Chris to suggest anything like that.

"I don't think it's technically breaking in if you own the place, right?" Chris asked, sounding a little defensive about his suggestion.

Kitty gave a little giggle. "Naughty Naughty Christopher~" she teased him.

"Hey, not if I don't report you" Josh grinned as he turned around.

"Umm..." Chris hummed, leaning away a little.

Josh took Kitty's hand and then gestured with the other one for Chris to go ahead. "Lead the way Cochise" he said, with a personal nickname he had for his friend.

Chris turned and led the way down the stairs, careful not to step on her or Kevin but couldn't help but walk between them, not wanting to risk them getting 'too' close though he logically knew they were only friends. "Sorry..." he muttered as he stepped down going between them. "Hey Ash" he greeted her.

Josh walked past them, helping Kitty along too. He walked a little away where they could see them talking but not hear them, and waited for Chris with her. "Hey Kitty, how do you feel about Kevin?" he asked her quietly, sounding curious.

"He's one of my best guy friends... he's supportive and awesome too" Kitty smiled at Josh.

"Oh... so you 'like' like him?" Josh asked, still sounding curious, and trying not to sound disappointed.

"Well he's handsome and funny... but we're only friends" she then told him, with a small smile.

Josh smiled a bit more too then. "I'm glad you have a friend who's a guy other than me" he told her, though he actually wanted to be more but he could wait... after all he had been there for her and his sisters after the tragedy almost took the three away from the world.

Kitty smiled sweetly at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What do you think of Chris and Ash?" Josh asked, with a small cough to clear his throat, blushing slightly.

"Hmm... I think they'd be better together~" Kitty smiled, slightly slyly.

"I think so too, but I'll have to make some teasing remarks" Josh told her with a small grin.

"Uh, Okay" she told him with a small nod. She then turned to Chris as he came over to them.

As they then started to walk down the path to reach the back of the house Josh turned to face Chris, walking backwards a little. "Ashley was looking pretty hot today, right? She's like a 'sleeper hit' kinda gal, you know?... Now I just wanna rip that parka right off her... make some snow angels. Right?" he teased his friend,

Kitty looked surprised at Josh's admission and shook her head a little. She didn't know why but she felt a flash of annoyance and jealously even though she knew he was only teasing.

"Hey... Cut it out, man-" Chris started, protesting what Josh was saying. He also caught the look on Kitty's face and thought it was bad taste to talk like that around a lady.

"I mean if you don't wanna bang her... maybe Mike'll take up the case" the other guy replied, looking away from Chris a little. He then looked back at him.

"W-... will you back off already?" Chris retorted.

Kitty went ahead a little, not wanting to hear any more of it.

"Re-laaax... I'm just checkin' to see if there's some blood flowin' down there" Josh said with a teasing tone, holding his hands up in defence. He glanced at Kitty's back as she went ahead.

"Tsk, Yeah..." Chris tutted.

"Listen dude. Look around you. Look at these beautiful mountains. Do you see any parents? I mean can you imagine a more perfect, ripe scenario, just dripping with erotic possibilities? You, and Ashley, alone at last... You've laid all the groundwork, you've been a perfect gentleman. Now you come in for the kill!" Josh smirked.

"I don't know, man..." Chris replied with a small sigh.

"How can you NOT KNOW?!" Josh asked, putting emphasis on the words 'not' and 'know'. He gestured with his hands in slight annoyance.

"But what if it's like, weird... and what if she might not like, wanna be friends with me anymore if I try something like that" Chris said quietly looking down a little.

Josh looked at him, softening a little but still a bit annoyed. "I mean weren't you just listening? You gotta buck up, bro. Grow a pair" he told him. He then decided to drop the subject for now. "So how are we planning on breaking into my parents' lodge, bud?" he asked Chris, with a smirk.

"Wait, I didn't say I had a plan-" the other guy started to say.

"You sounded like you had a plan. You better deliver, Cochise, or else you got five lovely ladies who are gonna be freezing their bums off, and last time I checked, that's not a good way to get laid" Josh half teased, half said seriously.

"Well shoot. Nobody likes cool buns" Chris chuckled as they reached the back.

Kitty was already at the back and trying to reach the window, after climbing on a cabinet. She then looked at the two. "Will you both give me a lift to that window please? I'm sure I'll find something to get rid of that ice inside" she requested sweetly.

"Kitty you should let me do it, just in case there's any trouble there" Chris suggested, knowing Josh wouldn't be happy if there was something in there that could hurt Kitty.

"Look you can either both help me in here so I can feel useful or I'll try jumping to the window" she replied stubbornly at them. She wasn't trying to be nasty but she wanted to feel useful. "Look if you guys are so worried, you could move that cabinet closer to the window once I'm inside and one of you can come with me" she then told them, softening slightly.

Josh sighed softly and then nodded. He helped her down from the cabinet and then moved over to the window.

Chris sighed slightly but followed. He crouched down making a step for Kitty to step in so he could help boost her up.

With both of their help she was boosted up to the window and she climbed inside. She was careful as she entered, not wanting to fall flat on her back. She got down lightly counter that was under the window from the inside.

"Wait there!" she heard Chris then shout, before the noises of the cabinet being pushed/pulled by the guys was heard. She stepped away in case whoever was coming in fell in.

She only had to wait a few seconds more before Chris climbed in. However he fell inside and landed flat on his back.

"Ugh... I'm okay!" Chris groaned. "I should have paid more attention in climbing class" he said.

Josh could be heard chuckling a little. "You mean 'Gym'?" he asked the blonde haired boy.

"Yeah, you know, with the climbing up the rope-" Chris started as Kitty helped him up. However he flinched but also covered Kitty as a lightbulb flashed with a loud smashing noise making the room dark. He had pulled Kitty into a slight hug so any glass wouldn't hit her.

"Woah!" Josh gasped.

"Did we do that?" Chris asked in slight shock still.

"I don't... I don't think so. Here, use this" Josh told Chris and tossed a lighter to him, once Chris and Kitty split up from the protective position.

Kitty moved ahead, heading to the front room to go and check out how frozen the lock was. She looked around as she slowly walked forwards, mixed feelings running around her mind. "Hey guys who all are out there?" she called through the front window, curious to see if it was the same people there or if they had additions too.

"It's Sam, Ashley, Matt, Kevin and Josh still!" Sam called back with a smile.

"Well that's good" Kitty replied with a small giggle.

A couple of minutes later she heard Chris scream. "AHH! SON OF A-! What the fuck! Ahh perfect!" she heard him say. He then came out of the bathroom holding the spray can and the lighter. "Excuse me Kitty" he said politely and gently moved her aside before he used the makeshift flamethrower to melt the ice on the lock.

Kitty yelped loudly as a baby wolverine ran out of the door as Chris then opened it.

"EEK!" Chris yelped and then sighed. "Jeez!" he huffed.

Sam and Ashley laughed at them, but not nastily.

Kitty pouted at this and moved away from the door and headed to the fire to get one going. She didn't want to be teased, but she wasn't really mad. She pushed her glasses up and started putting some logs into the fireplace as the others entered the house and she was joined by Josh, who had retrieved the lighter from Chris.

 **(To be continued in the next part)**


	5. Chapter Two: JealousyDarkness part 2

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone, back again for another chapter, once again I don't own any of the characters other than Kitty and my friend owns Kevin but I use him with Permission. Please enjoy this chapter and if you like it please review: NO flames please, they'll just be used to cook delicious food.**

 **This chapter is going to be once again mostly Kitty and Kevin's point of view (especially Kitty's) as I want to concentrate more on interactions between the characters they interact with but will contain the others too. I don't know how many parts it'll be split up into altogether but i'll try not to exceed 4 if I can help it.**

 **And Bookreader525- Thank you so much for your nice review and I hope to keep the standard of work I've tried to do so far :) *offers you a pack of marshmallows* I haven't had any flames so I can't toast them, but here borrow Josh's lighter heehee**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Jealousy/Darkness part 2**

Josh looked at Kitty and gave a slightly charming smile. "Think you'll need this" he told her showing her the lighter.

Kitty gave a small giggle. "I was going to try with my smoldering good looks but maybe the lighter would be more effective" she said, joking around just a little. She might not have had supermodel looks but she knew she didn't look bad and so felt comfortable enough to have a small joke. Plus she knew that personality was a more important thing.

She took the lighter carefully, her fingers lightly brushing Josh's as she did, though at the moment she didn't realise it. She then turned and tried to light the fire, using a spare bit of paper that was beside the fire as a starting bit for the flame.

"What's up Party people!" Mike's voice was heard shouting as he entered the lodge.

"Heeey!" Jessica added, walking in just behind him, giving everyone a wave.

"Hey!" Josh said loudly, but not too loud, in greeting back to them. "Make yourself at home, bro" he then told them, especially Mike with the nickname.

"Will do" Mike retorted and sat on the sofa with Jessica, putting his arm around her and kissing her passionately.

Kitty rolled her eyes a little and concentrated on making sure the fire lit okay. She still felt a little bitter with Mike and Jessica as they, along with Emily, were the ones who had orchestrated the prank that had almost got her, Beth and Hannah killed.

Josh gently squeezed her shoulder and offered a small smile to Kevin, who had come over to check on his friends.

"You guys okay?" Kevin asked them, crouching down with them.

"More worried about Kitty here but yeah" Josh nodded to Kevin.

"You guys don't need to worry about me, I'm fine" Kitty told them softly and offered a tiny smile. She then looked over as Emily entered the lodge and then looked down again. "I'm fine..." she repeated softly.

Kevin followed her gaze and gave a small sigh. "I'll go keep an ear on them, keep her company Josh" he told their friend before giving Kitty a friendly one armed half-hug, before he got up and went to stand with Sam, Ashley and Chris but keep an ear on the interactions now Emily was here.

Josh looked at Kitty and couldn't help but admire how she looked in the soft glow of the fire that she had started for them. "Kitty?" he asked quietly.

The girl in question turned her blue eyes to his green ones. "Yes Josh?" she replied just as quietly.

"I, Uh... I-" he started to say but then noticed that Jess was advancing on Emily as if to fight her. "One minute..." he told her then stood up. "STOP IT! This is not why we came up here. This is not... helping. It's not what I wanted. If we can't get along for ten minutes then maybe we need a little bit of a break, right? Mike - why don't you check out the guest cabin. The one I told you about?" he shouted before he suggested.

Kitty looked over to them all, also standing up.

"Yeah... Yeah, alright. Want to go do that?" Mike agreed, and then looked at Jessica to ask her.

"Any place without that whore" Jessica nodded, giving a dismissive point to Emily before moving to head outside.

"It's right up the trail" Josh told them.

Matt watched them go then sighed out in relief. "Phew! Glad that's over" he said, before miming that his head was exploding.

"Yeah..." Josh said, turning back to Kitty. He couldn't remember what he was saying.

Kitty looked at him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, as he seemed a bit down. "It's alright Josh" she soothed softly, knowing he didn't like anyone fighting.

The guy in question sighed softly and rested his chin on top of her head a little.

Matt noticed this and was a little nervous about interrupting but wanted to break the tense silence. "So Josh, Kitty... Uh, the fire looks like it's working pretty well" he said.

Kitty turned her head so she could at Matt. "Yeah" she said, quietly, still soothing Josh in the hug.

Josh had to pull back after a few more seconds. "Oh, I need to give the keys to Mike and Jess" he said as he gently unwrapped her arms from him and went to give the two the keys just as Emily said something loudly.

"Where's my bag?" Emily asked loudly.

Matt turned to look at her confused. "Huh?" he replied.

"My bag! The little bag with the pink pattern! The one I got on Rodeo! Matt are you listening? Oh my god, don't you remember? Next to the Italian shoe place where I got the stilettos and you knocked over the rack while you were drooling all over that girl at the counter?" she informed him frowning a little at him.

Kitty rolled her eyes a little where Emily couldn't see, everything had to be about Emily.

Matt started walking towards Emily. "Well, I mean, she was asking about my letter jacket-" he tried to defend himself about talking to the girl at the counter.

"Right. Because she gave a crap about your 'designer' letter jacket" Emily scowled at Matt.

"Why do you hate my jacket?" Matt asked her, narrowing his eyes a little.

"MATT I need MY BAG!" the girl retorted in a bitchy manner.

"Oh my Gosh Emily, maybe you just forgot it" Kitty said, getting annoyed with how she was taking it out on Matt.

"Do you seriously think I'd forget my bag?" Emily asked, looking annoyed as she turned to look at Kitty. "And no one actually asked you so stay out of it and go back to whatever the frick you were doing" she then added, nastily.

"Em, come on calm down" Matt then said, trying to calm Emily but defend Kitty slightly too, as the girl had only made a suggestion.

Emily turned her attention back to Matt. "Do you?" she asked him incredulous that he seemed to think she would forget it too.

"Guess not" he replied.

"You must have left it down by the cable car station" Emily replied back.

Kitty sighed and went and sat on the sofa, annoyed with her. She had only offered a suggestion and got her head bitten off. She kicked her boots off a moment and tucked her feet up under her on the sofa. Resting her chin on her knees she looked into the fire.

Once Emily and Matt had left Sam stood up from the stairs. "Okay guys, I am going to have a bath" she told everyone who was still inside. She then started to head up the stairs.

"Want some help with that?" Kevin asked her, obviously joking.

"No thanks" she retorted, with a slight laugh in her voice, showing she knew he was joking. She then continued on upstairs heading to the bathroom.

Kevin smiled as she headed up the stairs. He had also kept in contact with Sam and had developed feelings that were a little bit more than just friendly. Of course he didn't want to rush anything so kept it more on the friendly side of their interactions. He didn't notice Chris and Ashley's knowing smiles.

He moved then stood up and went to sit next to Kitty, seeing as she seemed upset.

"Hey you okay?" he asked her softly, sitting down.

"Just annoyed at Emily... she treats Matt so badly and I got my head bitten off for a suggestion" she said quietly. She leaned against him in a platonic way and sighed softly. "It's strange being back here with everyone..." she said quietly.

Kevin nodded and patted her hand in a brotherly way. "It is but don't worry nothing will happen like last year" he assured her. He then sat with her quietly until Josh came in.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked, looking worriedly at the two, mostly worried for Kitty as she looked upset.

"Emily bit her head off when she offered a suggestion" Kevin replied to Josh.

Josh frowned softly. He came over and lifted her up before sitting down and putting her on his lap so he could sit and hug her too.

Kitty gave a small squeak but didn't react more than that other than to relax. She had gotten used to Josh doing stuff like this and it no longer bothered her unlike when he first did it and she ended up trying to resist before both Hannah and Beth told her to just go with it.

Josh chuckled a tiny bit but gave her a soft squeeze in comfort.

Kevin smiled a little at that and glanced over at Chris and Ashley.

The two were chatting, and they couldn't be heard but it seemed to be a good chat. They however had to break up as Sam came back down the stairs looking like she wanted to say something, obviously there must have been something wrong with the water situation though.

 **(to be continued in the next part, and sorry this one's short again I just thought it'd be a good place to end this chapter)**


	6. Chapter Two: JealousyDarkness part 3

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone, back again for another chapter, once again I don't own any of the characters other than Kitty and my friend owns Kevin but I use him with Permission. Please enjoy this chapter and if you like it please review: NO flames please, they'll just be used to cook delicious food.**

 **Just to let everyone know that while Kitty is getting the bad end of the stick at a point in the chapter, it's needed towards reasoning for later in the fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Jealousy/Darkness part 3**

"Alright, peanut gallery, you know what? I got an idea for you two" Josh told Chris and Ashley.

"What?" Ashley asked him.

"Okay well I am pretty sure that somewhere in this crazy place we used to have... a spirit board" he replied to her with a grin as he stood up with Kitty. One of the perks of being taller than her was that he could lift her up easily and her feet would be off the floor. However he carefully set her on her feet.

"A what?" Ashley asked him, sounding a bit wary.

"Wow you have a 'spirit board'?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, Yeah... they're fun right?" Josh grinned. He moved his arm until he took Kitty's hand.

"Wait are you saying... we should have a seance?" Ashley then asked, worried but also a little excited.

"Those things are a joke, man. They don't do shit." Chris told them, mostly Josh as he made a gesture as if to dismiss the thought.

"No way bro. We used to do it all the time. Me and the girls until... well..." Josh started to say, frowning a little bit as he thought of how his sisters' attitudes had changed since last year.

Kitty squeezed his hand gently while trying to think of something to say to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Josh. No hot water's kinda major oversight doncha think...?" Sam asked then, as she interrupted him to distract him a little, thinking along the same lines as Kitty was.

"Yeah yeah, just gotta fire up the boiler. It's in the basement." Josh told Sam. "You guys see if you can find the spirit board" he then added, talking to Chris and Ashley.

"Chris, let's go find it! It'll be like a scavenger hunt!" Ashley grinned, a little excited. She walked off ahead so he would have no choice but to follow her.

"Ummm... okay... guess so" Chris said, with a small shrug, obviously it was out of his hands.

"Rad. You're not gonna regret it" Josh told them. He then watched them go.

Kitty had an idea. "Why don't we all go to sort out the boiler?" she suggested.

Sam nodded, that sounded like a good idea. She smiled to Kevin a little.

"Sure" Josh nodded, liking that idea.

With that all the four left to head downstairs to the basement. Kevin and Sam followed Kitty and Josh.

"Hey, notice how I gave Chris and Ash a mission together? Yeah I was thinking they could use some 'alone time'" Josh told the three with him. He grinned as he waited for their reply.

"They are very sweet together" Kitty agreed with a small smile up to Josh, who still hadn't let her hand go.

"I wish they'd just freakin' get on with it already" Kevin chuckled, liking the thought of Chris and Ashley together. He was secretly shipping Josh and Kitty, and hoping that maybe Sam could possibly like him. He couldn't help but smile as Sam gave him a smile.

"I swear they just need like... something to bond over, y'know? Some sort of traumatic event to send them into each other's arms" Josh said slightly distracted as he searched through a drawer for a flashlight to take downstairs. Once he found one he opened the door for everyone. "You know, Kitty..." he said quietly, as Sam and Kevin went through the door first.

Kevin decided to let them talk and so quietly took the flashlight but made sure Josh was okay with it first.

"Yes Josh?" she replied softly.

"I just wanted to say..." he continued, looking a little shy.

"Yes?" Kitty prompted gently, she hoped he was going to finish what he was going to say earlier, she wasn't sure what she hoped he'd say but she knew that it would be nice if it was something about them.

"It really means a lot to me that everyone came back this year and you know, that you came, Kitty" Josh told her quietly, seeming to say something different than what he was going to say.

"Josh, I think it's a good idea that you went and did this for everyone, it's just too bad Hannah and Beth didn't want to come" Kitty said softly. After all it had been a rough year for her, Beth, Hannah and Josh. Since the three girls had almost died it had changed them, and there was a distance that had grown between them and the rest of the group other than Sam and Kevin.

"Um... I want us to have a good time, you know..." Josh said softly and squeezed her hand gently. He then followed Sam and Kevin down the stairs with her.

Kitty, who wasn't the best at descending stairs at the best of times unless they were carpeted, almost slipped on one of the stone steps. She yelped but was caught by Josh, his hands coming to rest on her waist.

"Watch your step" the guy said quietly, before helping her down the rest of the stairs, not letting her go. He didn't want her falling and hurting herself. He then went and caught up to the other two and opened the door to the boiler room. "Sorry to drag you down into the bowels" he apologised to them all.

"Just get me some hot water and I'll be super-fine" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, plus it's a bit spooky, in a good way" Kevin chuckled.

"I mean I wouldn't want you coming down here on your own, you know?" Josh told them, knowing that the big basement was a little easy to get lost in.

"Well it's definitely creepy down here" Sam agreed with the two guys.

"Definitely not a place you'd want to be on your own" Kitty said quietly shifting a little closer to Josh.

They all moved towards the boiler and Josh went ahead and looked over it. He handed Sam the flashlight, as she was the one wanting the water fixed, so she could help him.

Kevin looked around the boiler room curiously, taking Kitty with him, as both liked spooky stuff, though Kitty didn't really like darkness. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary but there was a sound not far away and it seemed Sam and Josh had heard it too. They all went to investigate.

When they got close to where the noise came from a man in a mask jumped out at them. He grabbed Kitty as she was the closest of the girls to him.

Kitty screamed in terror as she was grabbed and struggled.

Sam screamed too, and grabbed Kevin's hand and pulled him along as they ran.

Kevin looked surprised but followed closely. He glanced back worriedly at the direction they came from, worried for Kitty.

Josh ran too, though he was worried for Kitty.

The trio ran to the door, but found it locked, as the masked man came along still half carrying, half dragging Kitty with him.

"Oh come ON now why are these doors locked?!" Sam shouted, in fear and annoyance as she tried to open it but couldn't as it was locked.

"To keep out strangers!" Josh exclaimed back.

"Hey..." came Chris' voice from behind the mask.

"...What?" Sam gasped quietly, and slightly incredulous. She turned to look at the man in the mask and narrowed her eyes.

"Heeyyyyyy..." came Chris' voice again, sounding like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"... WHAT THE HELL?!" the girl half growled, recognising the voice and getting angry.

"Boom!" the masked man stated, and pushed back his hood and removed the mask showing it was Chris. He let Kitty go as he did this and pointed at Sam, Josh and Kevin. "You just got monked" he then stated.

"WHAT!" Sam shouted, stepping forwards.

Kitty was leaning against the wall, her face in her hands and seemed to be trying not to let any sound out, though her shoulders were shaking but obviously not in laughter.

Josh let out some slightly nervous but amused laughter. "Nice... Nice one... That was good" he had to admit. He didn't like how upset Kitty was though and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Why w... Why would you do that?" Sam asked, unbelieving and still angry at Chris.

"There's all this cool old movie crap down here. What, was I... was I not supposed to take advantage of the opportunity?" Chris asked her, gesturing to the basement and then looking back towards the four others.

"Are you... are you serious?" Sam asked incredulous. She then turned to look at Josh and Kitty and then back to Chris, what she was going to ask Josh dismissed as she knew he wouldn't try to scare Kitty like that at least not on purpose. "Don't you see how upset Kitty is?!" she said annoyed still, but calming down from her terror she had felt at least.

Kevin had his arms wrapped soothingly around Sam, knowing that she needed the comfort too, and he had to secretly admit though Chris was an A-hole for scaring them, as a scare prank it was actually good.

Chris looked slightly ashamed at the fact Kitty was upset but he still felt he didn't really do a bad thing.

"I wish I'd been in on it, that was too good!" Josh said, and high-fived the other guy, though he wouldn't have personally grabbed Kitty unless she had been in on the prank too.

They all then headed back upstairs after Josh unlocked the door, before he relocked it once they got back to the main lodge bit. He held Kitty close to his side, not wanting to let her go. Luckily by now her tears had dried up and she had stopped crying, though she was being quiet.

As they walked in Sam couldn't help but have a slight smile, as she held Kevin's hand. "Okay... I'm ready to admit that your dumb little prank may have had a slight whiff of humour to it" she told Chris.

"It was quite good" Kevin acknowledged too.

"Jokemaster!" Chris smirked, glad about the fact they admitted it was funny.

"I said nothing about jokes. I said your prank, which was dumb-" Sam started to say.

"Holy crap you were scared. Admit it" Josh interrupted, putting the flashlight back where he found it, but this time on top of the drawers.

"I was not!" Sam called back.

"Come on, you totally pissed yourself!" he retorted with a smirk himself.

Kitty glanced up at Josh and then decided to go ahead, up the stairs, carefully disentangling from his hold.

"Josh!" Sam then scolded the guy.

Ashley came over from a different room as they arrived back. "What... in god's name... are you wearing?" she asked Chris, obviously wondering why he was wearing a monk's robe.

Chris walked up to her and made a cross motion in the air before holding his hands together in a prayer motion. "I found my true calling" he told her, joking.

"Please tell me you're going to take a vow of silence" she retorted, making a praying motion too, as if she was praying that he was going to. She was grinning though showing she was joking.

Chris started to pretend to talk inaudibly, his head moving as he exaggerated this.

Kitty went and sat in front of the fire and started to warm her hands, cold from being in the basement. She looked down at the fire, seemingly lost in thought.

"Okay okay..." Ashley half laughed, showing he could stop it now. "Did you at least find the thingy?" she asked him then.

"Boi-oi-oi-oing! Here's our one way ticket to the spirit realm...!" Chris grinned as he removed the Ouija board out from under his robes and moved towards a table that was nearby.

"Hmmm..." Ashley hummed, following him.

"You know what? You know what? No! I've just been through enough spooking for one night, okay? I see a hot bath in my crystal ball" Sam told them all, and kissed Kevin on the cheek in a friendly way.

"Hmmm" Josh hummed, and then looked over to Kitty.

"Alright? So have fun...! Oh but watch out for that Josh. He's a schemer!" Sam warned playfully, stage whispering the last bit, before heading off up the stairs to the bathroom.

Kevin moved over to Kitty and sat next to her. "Hey you okay?" he asked her quietly.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wanna warm up a little" she replied softly, taking off her hat though and sorting out her hair.

"Okay" Kevin nodded and then stood back up after squeezing her shoulder gently.

"Okay!" Josh called back after Sam in a stage whisper as she left. He then came over and joined Kitty.


	7. Chapter Three: HauntedIsolation

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone, back again for another chapter, once again I don't own any of the characters other than Kitty and my friend owns Kevin but I use him with Permission. Please enjoy this chapter and if you like it please review: NO flames please, they'll just be used to cook delicious snacks with toasty marshmallow and melted chocolate.**

 **And I'm sorry to everyone who wants to see what happened to the others while all this happened so far, but it is an OC story that focuses more on the OCs. And I personally don't agree with the messing about of Spirit boards but it happens in the game and so will happen in the fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Haunted/Isolation**

"Hey Kitty, are you okay?" Josh asked her quietly, he hoped he hadn't offended her by finding it funny that Chris had managed to prank them.

"Yeah, I'm okay Josh... don't worry about me" Kitty replied softly, reaching out and placing a soft hand on his cheek. "Let's go and have that seance" she then told him quietly, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb.

Josh leaned into her hand and gave a small nod. "Okay" he said quietly, purposely letting his lips brush her palm as he stood up and then helped her stand up to. He then kept a hold of her hand as they went to join Ashley, Chris and Kevin to use the Ouija board.

Once it was all set up and a candle was lit Chris started to read from the instruction manual. Though he was obviously joking due to what he said.

"So it says here: 'to communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others, sublimating your every desire to the whims of the Spirit-master,' which is me-" he started to say, as if reading it from the book.

"It doesn't say that-" Ashley protested, amused though.

"...and all present will remove their garments at my sole discretion-" Chris continued with a smirk.

"Chris come on this is serious" Kitty told him as she and Josh sat at the table.

"Oh I'm deadly serious." Chris told them with a fake sinister chuckle.

Kevin chuckled a little, it was a bit funny.

"Oh shush it, let's try this" Ashley interrupted to move it forward.

"Yes please" Josh told them.

All five of them placed their hands on the board to start it off.

"Okay then, let's see what happens. Ashley, since you're a recent convert, why don't you be our medium for today?" Chris suggested to Ashley.

Ashley glanced at him but nodded. "Ok. Um... Anyone there...? Will you reveal yourself to us... if you're there...?" she asked into the air to see if a spirit would answer.

The five all then placed a finger lightly on the planchette and a few seconds after that the planchette moved a little.

"Wait a minute-" Chris started to say and looked surprised at the board.

"Did you do that...?" Josh asked Ashley as she was the one 'leading' the seance.

"I didn't do anything!" Ashley protested.

Chris gave a little chuckle, not really taking it seriously. "It's moving again!" he laughed.

Kevin watched the board, interested in what it was spelling out.

Kitty looked pale and wide eyed as she watched the board in action, tuning out the others not wanting to hear them arguing. She watched as it spelled out the words 'Warning', 'Sister', 'Hannah', 'Dead', 'Library' and 'Proof'. This worried her as she didn't know if Hannah and Beth would be okay since there had been no time they had left alone without Josh there at least. Did this mean something had happened while they were gone?

Just as she was thinking this the spirit board shook and the planchette went flying off the table, almost hitting her. She gasped and moved out of the way and stepped closer to Josh.

"WHOA!" Chris exclaimed.

Ashley gasped. "Holy shit. Chris" she gasped.

" You know what? No, this is bullshit. This isn't real-" Josh started, getting angry.

"Josh, I don't know what's going on..." Ashley informed him trying to make sure he knew she wasn't pulling anything.

"Listen, I don't know... I don't know if you think messing with me is going to help me not worry about how my sisters are right now by distracting me, this is not cool!" he angrily told them.

"Josh no! You wanted to use the spirit board-" Ashley told him.

"Hey calm down, it's not Ash's fault!" Chris defended Ashley.

"I don't need this right now, okay?! You guys are full of it!" Josh glared and stormed off out of the room.

"Sh- should we go after him?" Ashley asked, nervously.

Kitty started to follow him, going to do that anyway, passing Chris but having to stop as the blonde grabber her wrist to stop her.

"Ah man... I mean, he'll be okay. Let's... let's just give him some time" Chris said, the last part mostly to Kitty.

"Let me go Christopher" she glared to him, trying to tug her hand free. After a minute or so she managed to, as Chris gave up due to the fact she didn't give up. "Look, you might be his friend, but I like him... and he doesn't need to be alone especially not since you jokers think it's funny to mess with people's feelings!" she shouted, of course not meaning Kevin. She then looked at Kevin. "Make sure they don't mess around please" she requested gently to him, before running off and going after Josh.

Kevin looked at Chris and Ashley. "Let's go check out the library" he said, before they all headed off to do that.

*Kitty's point of view*

"Josh?" Kitty called out, as she looked around the direction he had gone off to. She walked fast, but didn't run as knowing her luck she knew she would most likely bump into something.

She looked around and walked into the kitchen, knowing Josh liked to grab a drink if he was really upset, and they had still left some of the beers in the refridgerator so he would most likely grab one of those. Her blue eyes looked around nervously as she went ahead.

"I hope Hannah and Beth are actually okay..." she murmured to herself.

She entered the kitchen and then frowned as she noticed the back door was open and Josh was nowhere to be seen. Going towards it she looked out for any clues to where Josh had gone but didn't see anything. Her lower lip trembled a little worriedly before she turned around to check if Josh had ducked into a seperate room.

A noise alerted her that she wasn't alone in the room and with a gasp she turned to look in the direction.

"Josh?" she called out softly and looked even more nervous.

"Sorry about this..." she heard a voice say, not recognising it, and turned to see who it was.

A masked man stood there, his fist raised, and he swiped the glasses off her face before punching her to knock her out. He reached out and caught her before she hit the floor and tied her up, gagging her too, before he tucked her glasses in his pocket and lifted her up over his shoulder, waiting for the rest of his victims.

*Chris, Ashley and Kevin's point of view: set as they head back to find Josh*

As they neared the kitchen the doors banged loudly and Josh could be heard screaming.

"You hear that?" Chris asked Ashley and Kevin, looking between them.

"That was Josh-!" Ashley exclaimed in fear and worry.

"Coming from the kitchen-!" Kevin said, also rather worried, after all Kitty had gone after Josh.

Ashley looked worried and opened the door. "JOSH?!" she exclaimed, and screamed as she was pulled inside before the door slammed and locked. "Oh my God Kitty?!" she then screamed, as grunts could be heard too.

"Ashley?! Ash! What's going on, lemme in!" Chris yelled, trying to open the door.

"ASH, KITTY?!" Kevin added his shouts. He tried to open the door too.

"Ugh!" Ashley grunted before becoming quiet.

"Ashley?! Are you okay? I'm..." Chris started and bashed against the door with his shoulder. "Gonna..." he added, bashing it again harder, with Kevin doing the same on the other door too.

"Ugh!" Both guys grunt as they both fell through the doors and hit the ground.

"Ash!" Chris muttered dazed as he got up. He saw she was unconscious. "ASH!" he exclaimed.

He and Kevin both had seconds to look before the masked man, who was wearing a jumper suit and had Kitty hung over his shoulder, before they were both punched hard and knocked out.

*The Masked man's point of view*

The man watched both males fall down on the ground, bruises already forming where he had punched them. He smirked behind his mask and then making sure Kitty wouldn't fall off his shoulder, grabbed the unconscious Ashley's arm and dragged her along, heading somewhere outside with both girls.

He returned a little while later, ignoring the unconscious guys and set up something for Sam for when she would leave the bathroom. Lighting a leading path of candles and a few balloons with arrows pointed on it.

He then left to head to where he could continue with his plans.


	8. Chapter Four: LoyaltyMalevolence

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone, back again for another chapter, once again I don't own any of the characters other than Kitty and my friend owns Kevin but I use him with Permission. Please enjoy this chapter and if you like it please review: NO flames please, they'll just be used to cook my dinner.**

 **Also please note I don't condone any man hitting a woman, or vice versa but I must write it out if the story indicates stuff like that happens, and if it is the only way to work it out in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Loyalty/Malevolence**

A while later Chris and Kevin groaned as they started to get up, both holding their heads in pain from the punch the masked man had given them. They both stood up and glanced around once Chris picked up the flashlight.

"Ungh... Ugh... What the fu-..." Chris groaned as they stood up.

"Oh no... Kitty, Ashley!" Kevin shouted, hoping they would answer if so.

"Ash!" Chris first shouted as he started to look around. "Kitty!" he then shouted too, not just concerned about Ashley.

"Kitty!" Kevin shouted as Chris shouted for Ashley, before calling for Ashley too.

As they looked around Chris noticed something on the ground with blood splatters around. "Not good... not good at all..." he muttered. He then looked at Kevin. "I think you should go and keep Sam guarded" he suggested to the other guy. "I'll look for Ash and Kitty" he then told the guy.

"Um... Okay, be careful buddy" Kevin replied to Chris and then headed off to go and guard the bathroom door.

Chris then continued on with the search for the girls. "...Okay" he muttered as he reached a door and opened it. Seconds after he did a crow cawed loudly and flew off scaring him. "What the f..." he trailed off as his flashlight went over a bloodstain on the wall. "Oh no..." he groaned, worried after all it could be one of the girls'.

He continued on heading outside and quickly going down some steps. He then followed the trail of bloodstains and drag marks until he reached a fork in the road. Following the left turn, as it had blood further up it, he walked forwards but was scared by a scarecrow with a clown mask on it.

"WHOA! What in the hell?" he exclaimed in fear. He then examined the figure. "Who would do this?" he mutters.

Chris then moved forwards, continuing on, noticing a pig's head but not daring to go to close to it. He walked until he reached a shed, and then took a calming breath before walking in. When he got in he heard quiet sobbing from Ashley and then a soft muffled groan from who he could only assume was Kitty.

As he went deeper into the shed a cage fell from the roof and scared him. "HEY! GOD DAMMIT!" he exclaimed half angry half fearful.

"...Chris..?" Ashley asked quietly, sounding scared but with a smidgeon of hope.

Chris continued to follow her voice. "Ash I'm here!" he shouted. "Where are you?" he then added.

"I-I don't know..." Ashley sobbed.

"Are you ok?! What the hell happened?!" he shouted back, moving towards her voice again.

"Please... help us!" Ashley replied.

"Okay, just calm down Ash!" Chris tried to soothe her.

"Hurry, please! Oh god, Chris! You have to get us out of here before he comes back!" Ashley shouted, she then flinched and had to close her eyes from the sudden light coming on.

When Chris arrived at a part that was fenced off so he couldn't get to it he noticed that Ashley and Josh were tied up and hanging in chains on the wall across from him. He also noticed Kitty was tied up and gagged, her glasses back on her face, but with a big bruise under her eye.

She was also tied up to the metal link fence, but where she could see two pictures and a lever.

"Unnghh... Chris...? Are you there?" Ashley asked out loud again.

Just as Chris was about to answer, while he moved forwards to try and help Kitty, before he had to stop.

Kitty let out a muffled yelp as something seemed to fire at her but miss, at least this time.

"Hello" came the voice of what they could only assume was a Psycho. "I wouldn't suggest trying to free the test studying subject or they may end up with a couple of piercings they didn't expect" the Psycho started. His voice was played not too far from Kitty so she heard everything he said.

"Thank you all for joining me though, tonight we're going to conduct a little experiment. A sort of test" The Psycho's voice stated, as Chris did try to open the door, not wanting to risk getting Kitty hurt. "Now for this experiment, we'll need the cooperation of our two test subjects... Joshua and Ashley..." he continued.

Kitty whimpered and struggled a little as she wanted to get free and help Josh and Ashley.

"But we're going to need one more brave participant to help decide... which subject will live, and which will die" the Psycho said. "And our sweet little Kitten to watch the choice and to remember who was chosen to be saved" he continued.

"OH NO! MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH GOD, CHRIS! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Ashley screamed in terror.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! LET ME DOWN FROM HERE YOU MANIAC!" Josh exclaimed. He looked over to where he could see Kitty though and mouthed that he loved her.

"Please. Please please, everyone calm down. It's all very simple. Christopher, you will find a lever placed directly in front of you. All you have to do... is choose who you will save!" the Psycho started off soothing before he informed Chris.

After saying this a motor was heard starting up and a circular saw started to spin, obviously the choice of current weapon for the Psycho, before it slowly started to move forwards.

Josh and Ashley begged Chris to not let them die.

Chris seemed to agonize over the choice but in the end chose to save Ashley, pointing the lever in the direction of Ashley's picture before Kitty's horrified eyes.

"Ah... I see. You have chosen... to save Ashley" the Psycho's voice said, both with finality and strangely slight gentleness.

Kitty struggled harder to try and get free, not wanting Josh to be killed. She screamed in worry as she heard Josh and Ashley screaming too and then once Josh went silent she just hung there sobbing.

Chris went and saved Ashley first, and then went and did the same to Kitty. "C-Come on..." he said, trying hard not to cry himself. He led both girls out, having to practically pull Kitty along, as the girl struggled to break free and go to Josh's body.

Ashley, who was still terrified and horrified though, helped Chris pull Kitty away from the horrible scene. She stumbled a little but kept on helping.

Matt and Emily were seen, walking back to the lodge, although the lodge was behind them, and when they were noticed the two ran up to the three.

"Chris! Ashley! Kitty!" Matt exclaimed, in shock at seeing them all stumbling and crying from the shed.

"Blood! Blood! Whose blood is that, Ash?" Emily asked, sounding freaked out but worried for Ashley.

"Are you okay?" Matt then asked.

Kitty fell to her knees, tearing the gag off her own face and started to weep into her hands.

Ashley fell to her knees with her, as she hugged the girl while sobbing herself.

"Chris, what happened?" Emily asked as she could see that Ashley and Kitty weren't up for answering right then.

"J- Josh..." Chris stuttered through his tears.

"Josh what, dude?" Matt prompted, gently but also firmly as they needed to know what was going on.

"He's dead!" Kitty exclaimed through sobbing.

"Wait, what?" Matt asked, sounding both shocked and slightly unbelieving.

"Right in front of us, man-" Chris started.

"What are you talking about?!" Emily exclaimed, looking scared at the trio.

"T-There's a maniac..." Chris told them.

"Maniac?" Matt asked.

"Oh my god. We gotta get outta here." Emily said worriedly.

"I don't understand what happened-" the guy said, frowning as he tried to understand what they were saying.

"There's a maniac! And... he was- there was a saw... and it was either him or Ash and I didn't know what to do!" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh god..." Ashley cried.

Chris wiped his eyes and almost retched. "Cut right through him and-" he started to say but couldn't continue.

"WHAT!? OH my god Chris what!?" Emily exclaimed, taking a step away from him in horror.

"I-I killed him!... I-I killed him..." the guy in question sobbed.

"Whoa, Chris-" Matt muttered, looking wide-eyed at Chris.

Ashley pulled Kitty closer, who had tried to break free to go back. "No! Kitty!" she cried.

"It was my FAULT, Matt-" he said, horrified with the fact he had to choose and believing he had murdered his best friend.

Emily stepped away a little bit more. "No. No, this is insane. We need to go get some help." she said, trying to be the calmer one there though she was terrified.

Kitty struggled against Ashley but then settled back into not being able to move.

"We're gonna figure this out, guys" Matt tried to soothe.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know..." Chris sobbed.

"Matt, we need to go get help now," Emily said firmly, as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Chris, she's right. Who knows who'll be next, alright? We just gotta go." Matt said, agreeing with his girlfriend but trying to keep the peace too.

"Yeah-yeah. It's the only sane thing to do. We'll go get help-" Emily started to say.

"No, you just want to save yourself," Chris stated, pointing accusingly at her.

"No, I just don't want to make hasty decisions that get everyone killed." Emily protested, a little worried about something, though. "You can get everyone else together... and I'll go get help. With Matt, right?" she suggested then asked her boyfriend.

"Umm... Okay." Matt agreed with her.

Chris and Ashley, who now managed to stop crying, stood up and helped Kitty up not risking letting her go back to the shed in case the Psycho was there, headed back to the lodge while Emily and Matt went to go get help.

* * *

 **Another AN- I skipped out the worst part as I didn't want to have to change the** **fic to M unless it's needed to be changed later, either way would anyone like me to do the gorier scenes in a one-shot, rated M of course?**


	9. Chapter Five: DreadPrey

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone, back again for another chapter... I still don't own Until Dawn? Darn oh well, once again I don't own any of the characters other than Kitty and my friend owns Kevin but I use him with Permission. I don't own iPod but I do own one so I'm using my own in this fic X3. Please enjoy this chapter and if you like it please review: NO flames please, unless you think I look cold then please go ahead.**

 **Oh and have a chapter for mostly Kevin, hope you enjoy it ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Dread/Prey**

Kevin sat outside the bathroom door, listening to some music on an iPod. He then decided to go and quickly use one of the other bathrooms.

As he did this though he didn't realize that the masked Psycho was there in the house.

Sam was sitting in the bath, listening to classical music on her music player, headphones plugged into her ears so she couldn't hear any noise outside of the bathroom. She had a small smile on her face, not noticing the Psycho entering the room and stealing her clothes. She did notice though when the door slammed and the candles nearest her went out.

She stood up and took out her earbuds and looked around. "Hello? Guys? What are you doing out there? Being creepy? Oh... kay..." She asked, waiting a few seconds for an answer each time before she got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel.

"Oh for Pete's sake. My clothes? Really? Whichever one of you did this is off my Christmas list. Seriously, not cool, guys. Not cool at all." Sam huffed, finding her sock as she left the bathroom.

"Chris, Josh... Kevin?" she called out. She looked around as she came out and then noticed Kevin coming from out of one of the other rooms. "Hey Kevin, do you know what happened to my clothes? I can't find them" she told him.

"No, I was in one of the other bathrooms... and there shouldn't be anyone else inside except me and you" Kevin told her, looking a little concerned. He took off his hoodie and let her slip it on so she at least had something covering her other than the towel.

"Thanks Kevin..." Sam said softly, slightly blushing.

"No problem, " Kevin told her, and then walked around with her, helping her to look, just in case it was one of the others who had snuck back and was now playing a prank on Sam.

They found a business card and a flashlight before heading into the cinema room.

"Where the hell are you guys? Whoa, this is weird..." Sam muttered as they entered.

"Hey! Guys come ON! I am DONE with this! I really don't appreciate the silent treatment here!" she then shouted in case it was one of the others.

Kevin gave a slight grunt of surprise as he was shoved roughly deeper in the room away from the door before it slammed shut.

Sam gave a small scream to this.

"Hello Samantha. Looking for me? I don't think you'll have much luck by looking, Samantha or even you Kevin" the voice of the Psycho was heard.

"What the... What the hell...!" Sam exclaimed as she helped Kevin keep straight and looked around nervously.

"You're only going to see what I want you to see... And I have quite a lot to show you both" the Psycho told them.

"What is... What is going on...!?" Sam asked fearfully.

"This man took Ash and Kitty-" Kevin managed to say before he was interrupted by the Psycho again.

"Open your eyes," the Psycho told them before the screen came on and it showed Sam in her bath.

"Oh my god." Sam gasped.

"She's quite beautiful, isn't she Kevin? A beautiful bathing bird..." the Psycho asked him and commented.

"How... why... why did you..." she started, looking nervous.

"Please answer, Kevin" the Psycho's voice then said.

Kevin looked down at Sam, knowing he had better answer in case anything would happen. "Yes, she is beautiful," he said quietly.

"Do you think she has any idea what lies ahead? Do you think these were the last happy moments of this creature's life?" the Psycho asked, sounding pleased at Kevin's answer.

Sam blushed at Kevin's answer but then went serious. "Why are you showing this to us...?" she asked.

"Why are you watching?" the Psycho retorted.

The screen then went to a split one half showing Josh's death and the other half showing Kitty's horrified face and both showing how both screamed.

"Josh! Kitty!" Sam exclaimed, while Kevin was shocked into silence.

"How does it make you feel?" the Psycho asked, as the screen continued to show Josh's death and Kitty's face until the screams stopped.

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sam yelled, backing up towards the door.

"I'm going to give you both ten seconds..." the Psycho told them before starting to count.

Kevin moved so Sam would be safe and both backed towards the door.

A few seconds later the Psycho burst in, scaring both away from the door. "Sam..." he said first.

"No... no!" the girl gasped, looking up at Kevin who had moved her behind him.

"Kev-iin~" the Psycho then taunted.

"Shut up!" Sam shouted before throwing a vase at the Psycho and making it smash against his arm. She then ran with Kevin to the door and into the guest room.

Kevin took a little charge then and grabbed Sam's hand as they both jumped over the bed and ran down a hallway, heading to the basement. He missed the broken step and so didn't fall and even helped Sam down it too.

They both ran to the cellar and the tried to open the cellar's door. With both of them pushing it opened much more easily than it would have on their own.

Kevin slammed the door shut and Sam locked it, to keep the Psycho out.

The Psycho's hand reached in through a viewing window in the door but was moved out and locked when Sam shut the barrier blocking the small viewing window.

Safe for the moment Sam and Kevin took a couple of deep breaths before they headed down the room. They forced the door at the end of the room down both falling due to the speed they were running.

"What shall we do?" Sam asked Kevin in a panicked whisper.

"Hide..." Kevin whispered back before he went and jumped down into an Elevator and helped Sam in before they both ducked down and hid.

Sam turned off the flashlight and they both held their breath nervously.

They heard the Psycho come up to the area above them. "Here little kitty. Here pussy pussy" he taunted Sam. "Here doggy, here doggy" he also taunted Kevin.

The two stayed quiet before they heard the Psycho exclaim before he could be heard walking off.

The two breathed a sigh of relief when they realised the Psycho had went off.


	10. Chapter Six: PsychosisVengeance

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone, back again for another chapter... I still don't own Until Dawn, I don't own any of the characters other than Kitty and my friend owns Kevin but I use him with Permission. Please enjoy this chapter and if you like it please review: NO flames please.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Psychosis/Vengeance**

Chris and Ashley helped Kitty into the Lodge and settled her carefully to sit on the sofa. They exchanged worried glances for her before Chris had to head upstairs to check for Sam and Kevin.

Ashley waited downstairs, watching over Kitty as they waited for Sam to return.

Kitty was where they had put her on the sofa, but her knees were drawn up under her chin and she had her chin resting on it, the sobbing stopped but silent tears running down her cheeks. She looked blankly ahead at the wall, not seeming to be seeing anything, though.

Chris came running back down the stairs, but carefully so he wouldn't fall.

"They weren't up there?" Ashley asked Chris.

"I don't know... I didn't see them. They must have come down here" he told her, and took a glance to Kitty, before looking back over at Ashley.

"We haven't seen them either," Ashley told him. She jumped as a candle near her suddenly lit up. "Ahh! Did that just happen?" she yelped, and then let out a breath.

"Dammit! What is going on around here?" Chris said, annoyed and a little jumpy himself.

"Come on Kitty, let's go look for Sam and Kevin..." Ashley said softly, moving over to the girl and trying to gently unfurl her so she could help her up and they could walk.

Kitty didn't allow herself to be unfurled. "You guys go... I'll be fine here..." she murmured quietly.

"Come on, we can't leave you alone with the Psycho on the loose" Chris tried, trying to help get Kitty to come with them.

"No... I'll be fine" the girl said, her voice going softer and slightly distant.

Chris sighed softly and looked at Ashley. "We'll be back soon Kitty, stay safe," he told Kitty. "Let's go" he then told Ashley quietly, worried for Kitty but knowing she was stubborn when she wanted to be.

"O-Okay..." Ashley said quietly before she went with Chris to go and search for Sam and Kevin.

Kitty didn't react to them leaving other than to move so her face was pressed to her knees.

'They killed Josh, both of them had a hand in killing Josh~' her thoughts whispered to her. 'Chris chose to save Ashley, the only one he truly liked... And Ashley only wanted to be saved, she didn't want Josh to be saved...' they continued.

"They killed Josh..." Kitty whispered outloud herself, quietly, though. She flinched as a hand rested itself on the back of her head, running its fingers through the shorter locks.

"I can help you" the voice of the Psycho came, sounding gentle. He stroked her hair softly and then moved so he was infront of her.

Kitty looked up slowly, tears and tearstreaks running down her cheeks. "... help?" she asked quietly, her voice distant but her eyes becoming sharper as she focused on the eyeholes in the mask.

"Yes, I can punish those who hurt Joshua," the Psycho told her, and then removed his hand from her hair and holding it out for her to take. "I may have set the trap, but I wasn't the one who made Christopher choose to save Ashley," he told her, watching and waiting to see what she would do.

Kitty looked down slowly to his hand and then up to his masked face. She slowly reached out and took his gloved hand allowing him to pull her up. "Just don't... kill them" she said softly.

The Psycho nodded and his hand moved to gently but firmly grip her wrist before he spun her around so her back was to him. "Go ahead and walk... I'll guide you" he told her, before they started walking.

Kitty allowed him to gently move her in the way they would need to take as they walked, not caring that he obviously wanted her in front of him so she wouldn't try to run away or grab something to hit him.

They walked until they came close to where Ashley and Chris were.

Chris had his back to them and the Psycho took the gas chamber off his back and used the gas mask to knock Chris out.

"CHRIS!" Ashley screamed, then noticed the Psycho had Kitty in his grasp too. "KITTY!" she yelled in fear.

She tried to stab the Psycho with the scissors she had picked up but didn't manage to stab him in time. "Nooooo!" she yelled.

"Good effort!" The psycho praised her, though she had failed. He then knocked Ashley out with gas. "Really good effort!" he repeated as she lost consciousness.

He took the two and tied them up to chairs, though he left one of Chris' arms free. He also placed a gun in front of Chris. He looked at Kitty after doing this, a little pleased she hadn't tried to stop him.

"Please, go and take that seat" the Psycho told Kitty then, pointing out a chair that had wheels on it but also had armrests.

Kitty went and sat down, wondering why he wanted her to sit down. She blinked as the Psycho tied her hands and arms to the armrests and tied her ankles together before positioning them so her ankles could be strapped to the bar underneath. "Why am I tied up?" she asked him quietly.

"I need you to keep watching this, but can't have you escaping now can we?" the Psycho informed her. He then stood up and pulled his mask up just enough to uncover his mouth and he pressed his lips to Kitty's kissing her passionately.

Kitty gave a small gasp but her eyes drifted closed as she melted into the kiss.

After a few seconds the Psycho pulled back and re-covered his mouth again, clearing his throat a little. "Sorry..." he muttered before he left the room.

Kitty opened her eyes and she bit her lower lip as she looked down.

Chris groaned a little then and opened his eyes slowly as Ashley was slowly waking up too. "Ohh... oh crap... Ash? ASH!" he shouted, seeing her barely awake.

"What is this?..." Ashley whimpered quietly.

"This is him. This is the guy who killed Josh -" Chris said quietly.

"No, Chris... Oh my god no! Oh god... Chris!" Ashley shouted in fear.

Chris noticed Kitty tied up to a chair near them and then looked up to the air, the best he could do. "You murdering piece of shit! You MONSTER!" he shouted loudly, about the Psycho.

"Look around! We're gonna die, Chris! - I don't think I'm ready to die..." Ashley cried, she then noticed Kitty too. "Kitty are you okay?" she asked her also worried for her.

"Yes... I'm okay" she said quietly.

"No-one is going to die" Chris tried to soothe Ashley.

"I wish I could tell you... it's just not fair!" the girl in question cried.

"What? ... Tell me what?" Chris asked her, looking at her confused.

"It's too late! Chris, what's the point?!" Ashley sobbed to him.

"Stop it, just say..." Chris said.

Kitty watched the scene with almost cold eyes. It wasn't fair, she knew what Ashley wanted to say, and it just wasn't fair, she could never tell Josh how she felt.

"We're always talking around it, and now, I mean, we've wasted everything!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Ashley... none of it was wasted," Chris said quietly, looking lovingly at her.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, still in a sob but in a confused too.

"Every second that I spent with you was the only thing I ever wanted to do with my time." the guy told her, his voice soft and soothing but filled with sincerity.

"What are you saying, Chris?" Ashley asked, still confused but hopefully.

"I'm sorry... I should have told you how I felt," he told her gently.

"Chris...!" Ashley gasped.

"Ashley, I swear, when we get out of this-" Chris started, with a slight smile to her though it was a worried look too.

Just before Chris could say anything else a saw started up above their heads. It also started to slowly descend towards them.

"Oh god!" Chris gasped.

Kitty looked a bit surprised and scared then. Did the masked man lie to her?

"AHH! No! Help, Chris! Ashley exclaimed in fear.

"Ashley- I'll get you out of this! I won't let you die!" Chris promised her.

Ashley screamed and sobbed in fear.

"Hello there my special little subjects and our little Kitten" the voice of the Psycho greeted them.

"I'm so scared Chris!" Ashley sobbed, as the saw was still slowly descending.

"Don't be scared-" Chris started to say to her, but was interrupted by the Psycho.

"Oh, you should be, Ash, because here's the twist: Chris has made one fatal choice already today," the Psycho started.

"Oh no... no..." Ashley whimpered.

"-and now he must make another. Chris... you can take that gun in front of you and shoot Ashley, or you can shoot yourself. Whoever is left, can live! The choice is yours" the Psycho told them.

Chris attempted to shoot the saw, after picking up the gun.

The Psycho chuckled. "Don't be so silly, Chris" he told the other guy.

Chris knew that he couldn't do anything so he turned the gun on himself.

"Wait, stop, you can't do it Chris, it should be me. You chose to save me before, let me choose this time... Let me choose to save you!" Ashley begged the guy she loved. At the sight of him choosing to point the gun at himself she knew he loved her and wanted to save him, even though she was terrified.

Chris looked lovingly at Ashley. "Love you," he said. He then closed his eyes.

"If I do one last thing in my life let me do this! Chris, please. Oh god... No! Oh god..." Ashley begged him.

Chris pulled the trigger, the gun pointed at his chin, he would save the girl he loved no matter what.


	11. Chapter Seven: ViolenceLoss

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone, back again for another chapter... I still don't own Until Dawn, I don't own any of the characters other than Kitty and my friend owns Kevin but I use him with Permission. Please enjoy this chapter and if you like it please review: NO flames please they'll be used to just cook something I can eat.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Violence/Loss**

The Psycho snuck back into the room and covered Kitty's mouth with his hand so she couldn't warn them. He placed his other hand on the back of the chair she was tied to.

Everyone looked over as the door was forced open. In came Sam, Kevin, and Mike.

The Psycho moved forwards, wheeling Kitty ahead of himself.

"Noo! No no no! Get away!" Ashley screamed.

Chris pointed the gun at the Psycho and shot at him, being careful that he wouldn't shoot Kitty.

The Psycho looked at his chest, where Chris had shot at him three times. He then tutted and shook his head, stopping once he was close enough. "Oh Chris... Oh, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris" he tutted. He then could be heard smirking. "You've heard of blanks before. I mean really?" he asked. He then used the hand he had used to push Kitty to take off his mask.

When the mask was off it was revealed to be Josh.

"...Josh?" Chris asked surprised.

Kitty gave his name muffled behind his hand.

"Hahahahahaha!" Josh laughed as he took his hand off Kitty's mouth and placed them both on her shoulders.

"Josh!" Both Sam and Kevin shouted in surprise, as they had seen the video of his death.

"Josh..." Mike muttered, looking at the guy.

"Oh, oh very good! Every one of you! Got my name! And after all you've been through! Good, good-good-good. I mean how does that feel?" Josh asked them, seemingly slightly unhinged. He squeezed Kitty's shoulders soothingly, though.

Sam moved forwards and untied Ashley looking warily at Josh and Kitty though, how Josh was acting now could be dangerous for Kitty as she was literally in his hands.

Mike did the same, but he was untying Chris, not Ashley too. "Right? How does it feel? Do you enjoy feeling terrorized? Humiliated? I mean, panicked? All those emotions that my sisters and Kitty got to feel once one year ago! Only guess what? They didn't get to laugh it off! No! Nope! No no no! They're back home and so upset who knows what they could do while left alone..." Josh told them, getting a little angry with them.

Of course he hadn't wanted to scare Kitty, but with her there he couldn't have the others suspicious that it was her pulling the pranks. He squeezed her shoulders in a slightly rough version of a soothing couple of squeezes.

Kitty winced but didn't dare speak out about it. She was really relieved Josh was alive though.

"I don't know if you noticed this, Josh, but none of us arelaughing,, " Mike told him a warning in his tone, but also trying to be careful.

"Oh come, come-come-come-come. Why the long faces? Come on! It's good to get the heart racing every now and then, right? And race they did, I mean, every one of you, just pitter-pat, pitter-pat! I hope you appreciated my little phantasmagorical spectacle! I mean, no detail too small! No opportunity missed! It was such a delight to play the puppet master to all of your Pavlovian panic! And all that gore? I mean, gore, there was gore galore! Fake bodies... I mean, God that shit was expensive!" Josh said, still squeezing Kitty's shoulders erratically.

Kitty could tell something was wrong with Josh and remembered something she had heard from Hannah about Josh's mental health.

"And no retakes! Nope, nope, nope, only double takes! You should have seen your faces. Hook, line and sinker, for every little stinker!" he laughed. "And- And I had to include Kitty... couldn't allow her to be blamed if nothing happened to her" he added.

"Josh... Your fingerprints were all over this. It was obviously you." Sam told him, her voice annoyed but gentle so not to make him mad.

"Oh really? Really really really?" Josh retorted.

Sam looked at him. "You're crying out for help, Josh... Come on, you wanted to get caught, didn't you?" she asked him.

"Oh sure. I'm totally just crying out for help. 'Help me! Oh help me! Help help.' Come on! Come on! It was just for fun! I mean, so you got a little bit of egg on your face, right? Nobody got hurt-" Josh told them all.

"What are you talking about you ass hat? Jessica IS FRICKING DEAD" Mike shouted as he neared Kitty and Josh.

"What?" Josh asked in confusion.

Kitty looked shocked. She didn't like the girl, but she wouldn't wish anyone dead.

"Did you hear me?! Jessica is dead, and YOU ARE GONNA FUCKING PAY YOU DICK!" Mike yelled, and then quickly knocked Josh out with the butt of his gun.

Josh crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Mike, NO!" Kitty protested and struggled to get free.

Mike looked at Kitty "He deserves this!" he shouted at her.

"No he does not!" she shouted back.

"Mike just... calm down" Sam tried to defuse the situation.

"No Sam, Jessica is dead because of him!" Mike shouted at Sam. He saw Kevin coming over to undo Kitty. "No don't, leave her tied... she can go sit with him" he told him, warding him off and not knowing she hadn't been in on any of this.

Kitty looked at Mike incredulously. "Didn't you see, he was confused when you mentioned Jessica dying... why would he fake that?!" she asked furiously.

"Shut up..." Mike glared at her and then went and tied Josh's hands behind his back. He stood up after and then took him and Kitty upstairs, pulling her along by the chair, ignoring the protests of their friends.

A little while later, once Josh awoke, Mike got Chris to help him take Josh and Kitty towards the shed. Him dragging Kitty and Chris helping him push Josh. Of course he had had to use Josh's sleeping gas, that Chris had told him about, to keep Kitty quiet.

"Guys! Guys come on... seriously, this is crazy, you know?" Josh told them. He noticed Mike was pulling Kitty along too. "I mean Kitty had nothing to do with this!" he then added.

"Shut up" Mike told him, pushing him forwards.

"Chris... Bro..." Josh tried.

"I'm not your bro..." Chris muttered but did look at Mike.

"Where are we going? Where are you guys taking us?" Josh asked, grunting as he was pushed along again.

"Locking you both up, bro" Mike told him, putting sarcastic emphasis on the word 'Bro'.

"What?!" Josh asked, sounding a bit annoyed with that.

"So you can't say anything stupid before we call the police in the morning," Mike told him.

"Come ON! I didn't DO ANYTHING- at least Kitty didn't!" Josh retorted, adamantly.

"Are you serious, bro?" Chris asked then, sounding like he didn't believe Josh thought he had done nothing. "But he's right about Kitty... I mean she was with me and Ash most of the time" he told his friend.

"You're a goddamned murderer is what you are." Mike said to Josh. "And she's as good as one, defending you" he also told Josh.

"I didn't do it, Michael please! Just listen to me, man! I did not hurt Jessica- And KITTY HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Josh half begged, hoping the guy would see sense.

"Are you insane? Like, really? Do you not understand what you've done?" Chris asked Josh, annoyed a little with Mike though as he was dismissing everything they both were saying about Kitty.

"I'm a healer, man. I bring people together. Not like you assholes." Josh told them.

"That's enough" Mike said, his voice becoming dangerously quiet.

They then carried on, soon reaching the shed. Mike pushed Josh in, still dragging Kitty behind.

"You only see what you wanna see! You're blind!" Josh shouted.

"Stop talking." Mike said, before letting Kitty's chair go and running up to Josh, pushing him down.

"You are - argh-" Josh huffed, as he was pushed down to the ground.

"Dude" Chris said, trying to calm Mike down. He worriedly moved Kitty inside, not wanting to argue though as Mike had the gun still.

"It's not my fault you suckers can't take a joke." Josh said. "And geez man just LET KITTY GO!" he exclaimed.

Mike ignored both Josh and Chris. "Oh, oh wait, did I hurt you? Did you just feel a little... a little bit of pain? Right now I am SO... SO... SORRY." he spat out, making sure to give a hard tug on Josh's bound arms.

Josh let out a shout of pain. "Stop it!" he shouted in pain.

"Jesus, dude..." Chris said, shocked at how cruel Mike was being.

"Stop... Michael... I'm sorry... Man... I can't tell how sorry I am that something happened to Jessica but I swear, I swear to you that I have no idea what happened to her..." Josh pleaded as Mike got up and pulled him up too.

"Mike, this...I dunno, something feels wrong here, man-" Chris told Mike.

Mike turned to him, looking incredulous. "Are you joking?" he asked.

"I-I'm just having a really hard time figuring out he would, like, do anything to hurt Jess-" he told the other untied guy.

"I saw what he did to her. With my own eyes. This... This... This is her blood" Mike said, pointing to the blood on his clothes.

"Can't we all just get along? OW! DAMMIT!" Josh asked first but then shouted in pain as Mike 'helped' him up but in a painful way.

"We're not dicking around." Mike spat angrily.

"It's not right... nope... this is not how it's supposed to go down... You're just a bunch of bullies... You can't hang out a guy and his girl just to dry like this, guys- Not like... Not like you got the guts to really do anything about it anyways!" Josh told them. He grunted in pain as Mike pushed him to his knees again.

"Oh stuff it. You're the biggest coward there is-" Chris said.

"Uh huh? I DID something- I MADE you believe in the world I created and I showed you parts of yourself you were too afraid to visit-" Josh retorted.

"You manipulated us, you tricked us, you hurt your friends and you did it all while you hid in the shadows. You're a coward Josh, that's all you are" Chris said.

Mike lifted Josh up a little and then shoved him roughly on the stool by a post in the shed. "Bring Kitty around this way" he then told Chris.

"Okay... Tying me up now... okay..." Josh said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Sit still, man!" Mike grunted.

Chris sighed as he glanced at Kitty who was still out of it from the gas. "Sorry Kitty..." he muttered as he pulled her carefully over to Mike. He then had to watch as Mike set Kitty up against the pillar behind Josh and made sure she couldn't move either, as he threaded Josh's binding through the small gap in her chair, anchoring her to the post too.

Chris then disarmed Mike, worried he was going to actually shoot Josh, after Josh had said something to annoy him.

Kitty slowly woke up and groaned as her head pounded. "Josh?" she asked quietly.

"Why don't you go back to the lodge and make sure everyone's alright. I'll stay here with this lunatic and Kitty until morning." Mike could be heard saying. "And you better keep quiet Kitty," he warned her.

"Oooh! Sleepover! C-can we order pizza?" he asked, sounding too much like a younger kid.

"You sure you're okay...?" Chris could be heard asking Mike, not really wanting to leave him, but also not wanting to leave Josh and Kitty out here either.

"They'll want to know everything's fine back there." Mike could be heard saying again.

"You're right. See you in the morning." Chris said quietly, dropping a wooden board before he left the shed.


	12. Chapter Eight: Revelation part 1

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone, back again for another chapter... I still don't own Until Dawn, I don't own any of the characters other than Kitty and my friend owns Kevin but I use him with Permission. Please enjoy this chapter and if you like it please review: NO need for Flames, I'm full X3**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Revelation part 1**

Mike stood watching Josh and Kitty, making sure they didn't escape. He then heard Emily scream in the distance and looked worried. "Oh crap, what now...?" he muttered, as he walked out of the shed, deciding he had tied them up enough to keep them from escaping at least until he would get back.

Back at the lodge, Emily frantically knocked on the front door. "Let me in! Let me IN!" she yells out in fear.

"Is that-?" Ashley muttered as she stood up.

"It's Em!" Sam exclaimed, sure it was her.

"Let her in! Quick!" Chris said, having returned to the lodge when Mike had told him to.

All three and Kevin ran to the front door.

Chris opened the door and Emily fell inside.

"Shut the door! Oh my God- shut the door!" Emily shouted fearfully, scrambling back away from the door.

Ashley and Sam helped Emily inside and also helped her up. They walked her gently to the Great Room.

"Em, are you alright?" Chris asked her.

"I didn't think that I'd make it" Emily said, her voice almost shrill, though she was calming down a little.

"You were screaming bloody murder," he then informed her.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her kindly.

"You look totally wiped-" Ashley said softly.

"There was something-" Emily gasped to them.

"Where's Matt?" Ashley couldn't help but ask.

"Come sit down- sit down-" Sam said quietly, helping Emily sit on the sofa.

"Something's out there..." Emily told them all.

Kevin stood next to Chris, watching the two girls trying to calm Emily down. He was still in a bad mood as Kitty was being lumped in with Josh, though he knew she wouldn't do anything like that.

"Did you guys split up?" Ashley asked Emily.

"A monster... It's a monster!" Emily told them desperately, ignoring Sam's question.

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Chris asked her, confused.

Emily turned to face him and looked annoyed she wasn't being listened to. "I said, there is something out there!" she stated.

"Like what?" Ashley asked her.

"Ash, relax... it was Josh, it was all Josh" Sam started, to soothe her too.

"No, no no no listen to me..." Emily tried to get them to listen to her.

"We got him and Kitty tied up, he can't hurt you, and we're just taking precautions with Kitty" Sam soothed her.

"No it was after me. And it WASN'T HUMAN..." Emily told them, sitting forwards in her earnesty.

"Hold on... Em, can you tell us exactly what happened?" Chris asked her, trying to sort things out.

"I am trying to tell you. We were climbing up the tower and it fell. The whole tower just fell! Right into the mines-" Emily told him, looking up at him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what mines?" Chris asked her, sounding surprised there were mines.

"There are these mine shafts all over, running under everything, when the tower fell we ended up down there," Emily told them.

"I don't understand, the tower fell?" Ashley reiterated.

"How did it fall?" Sam asked too, concerned.

Emily wasn't sure so couldn't answer that, she told them that she and Matt had found Beth's phone from last year. "Listen. In... In the tower there was a radio and I - I got through to someone - but that was right when the tower collapsed!" she then told them.

"Em!" Matt exclaimed when he saw her and hugged her tightly. "You made it!" he said relieved.

"Oh, god, Mike-" Emily gasped, hugging him back.

"Yeah, yeah, barely!" Chris interjected.

Mike then looked around and saw Matt wasn't there. "What about Matt?" he asked.

"We're trying to figure that out..." Ashley informed him. And then looked a little worried as she had a thought that reminded her. Josh and Kitty would be out there alone right now.

"And there was this 'monster' that was chasing her..." Chris added, thinking along the same lines as Ashley.

Mike looked at them and then looked at Emily. "She's all messed up, guys... Emily? Hey, Em?" he started, trying to get her to see reason.

Kevin looked about ready to go out and fetch Kitty and maybe even Josh.

A bang was then heard from the back door of the lodge.

"Woah," Chris said, not expecting that.

"Who the fuck can that be?" Mike asked, worried and annoyed.

"Josh? Or Kitty?" Ashley suggested.

"Jess?" Chris then suggested not thinking.

"It's not Jess," Mike informed, his voice going hard a little as he said that.

"Sorry man... but who is it?" Chris apologized but then asked.

Mike glanced at Chris and then back to the direction the banging came from. "I don't know... We should check it out." he said.

"I got your back." Chris told him, lightly 'booping' him on the arm.

Kevin looked at the two, then the girls. "I guess I'll keep guard of the girls" he said and then blinked as Sam took his hand thankfully.

"Good," Mike stated, nodding as he agreed to both of those ideas.

Both Mike and Chris made their way to the back door. But Mike pointed the gun at the door in precaution.

"Okay. I'm gonna open the door. You ready? You ready?" Chris told Mike, saying he would be covering the door.

"Uh huh. Just do it already, whoever it is has probably gone by now." Mike retorted.

"Unless you want me to take the gun." Chris then said, worried about who would be on the other side.

"No, no, no. I think that's less good. You do the door, I got the gun" Mike retorted, lining it up to shoot whatever was at the door, if they needed to shoot.

Chris moved forward and started to open the door only to be knocked over when the Stranger who had helped Kitty, Beth and Hannah last year, and Emily earlier, kicked the door open.

"Shoot! Shoot!" Chris gasped, saying a different word he could instead of the swears.

"Ah! Ho-hold on there! Hold on there, mister." Mike stated and tried to aim at the Stranger.

The Stranger took the gun off Mike and threw it aside.

"Freeze- Ahh! What the- Alright, alright, just take it easy grandpa-" Mike said.

"Okay. Everybody just calm down." the Stranger said, gruffly.

Mike and Chris backed away from the Stranger towards Sam, Ashley, Emily, and Kevin.

"Now just move over there. Go on, move! Let me say what I came to say. I'm here to tell you what you're up against being back on this mountain. You should never have returned. I don't know why you did after what happened last year." The Stranger told them, gesturing for Chris and Mike to carry on, before he neared the fire and put down his bag.

"You mean when Hannah, Kitty and Beth almost died?" Ashley asked quietly.

"Yeeah, how could you know without being involved-" Chris started to ask, before Sam interrupted him with another part.

"Or responsible-?!" Sam asked.

"You hold on to your horses. I don't take kindly to you kids coming up here to my mountain-" the Stranger started.

"Your mountain? I'm sure the Washingtons would be very surprised to hear that." Mike said, interrupting the Stranger.

The Stranger smirked and gave a little laugh. "Hehheh. Well, this mountaindon't belong to me, it's true. But itdon't belong to the Washingtons. This mountain belongs to the Wendigo." He tells them. "And though I didn't like how you and your friends came here, I have to admit the little one had some brains to grab onto that rock as they almostfell,realised" he said.

"Who?" Chris asked, confused.

"What's he talking about?" Sam asked then.

"What the hell's a Wendigo?" Mike wondered, and then glanced as he noticed Kevin shudder.

"Let's hear him out." Sam suggested, knowing it would be best for the Stranger to say it, squeezing Kevin's hand gently.

"Not like we have a choice." he muttered, but went quiet so the Stranger could continue.

"Now I'm only going to tell you this once. It doesn't matter to me if you believe it or not. I got reasons I want to... Get it off my chest..." The Stranger told them as he took a step towards them.

"See? I told you! He's guilty of something!" Mike stated, outloud as he felt he needed to reassure about something,

"Shh. Shut up Mike!" Kevin told Mike.

"There is a curse. That dwells in these mountains. Should any man or woman resort to cannibalism in these woods the spirit of the Wendigo shall be unleashed." The Stranger continued, with a thankful nod to Kevin.

"Oh Crap." Mike muttered, as he had a flashback to what had happened to Jessica and the thing he had shot.

"You're going to need to find somewhere safe," The Stranger told them.

"The basement might be okay..." Sam said, as Kevin nodded.

"Okay. Get down there, now. All of you. And wait." The Stranger said.

"What? Why? For how long?" Sam asked, worriedly then.

"Until Dawn" Emily stated, as that was when the rescue plane was meant to come by.

Mike looked worried then, though he was annoyed with the two he knew that Josh and Kitty didn't deserve Death. "Guys... I ran off and left Josh and Kitty when I heard screaming" he told them.

"Where did you leave them?" The man asked Mike. He sounded a little angry though. Obviously he didn't agree to leave anyone alone, especially if it was a girl.

"In the shed... tied up..." Mike admitted quietly.

"Your friends will already be dead" The Stranger stated, a little coldly as he realized a girl had been left alone, even if they didn't know something bad was out there, especially tied.

"No... No they can't be... We were just with them!" Chris exclaimed, worriedly.

The Stranger looked at him. "A lot can happen quickly on this mountain," he stated, knowing it to be the truth.

"No. I'm gonna go get them." Chris said firmly, stepping closer to the Stranger.

Ashley stood up and moved closer to Chris. "You can't go out there, Chris!" she exclaimed.

Chris looked at her. "I'm supposed to be his best friend and I let him down. And I let Kitty get stuck out there with him" he said.

"No... he let you down, Chris - he let all of us down." Ashley said about Josh, not having anything to say that could stop him from trying to save Kitty, who she knew really didn't deserve this.

"I don't care. I'm going to get them," he told her, firm in his decision.

The Stranger took a step towards him. "Then I'll go with you." he stated.

"I don't need your help" Chris stated.

"Going alone is suicide," The Stranger told him.

"Fine..." Chris agreed, thinking it over it would be good to have someone who knew what they were doing.


	13. Chapter Eight: Revelation part 2

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone, back again for another chapter... I still don't own Until Dawn, I don't own any of the characters other than Kitty and my friend owns Kevin but I use him with Permission. Please enjoy this chapter and if you like it please review: NO flames please.**

 **Guest- Thank you so much for your reviews, a slight spoiler but it's so everyone knows: Chris and Ashley will live :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Revelation part 2**

"The rest of you - get down to the basement. Be safe. Don't go outside again until we're back" the Stranger said to the group except Chris. He then turned to Chris. "You don't seem to understand the magnitude of the situation," he told the guy.

"Well I'm going to get Josh and Kitty, aren't I?" Chris asked.

"No I'm going to get Josh. You're going to help me. Do you understand?" The Stranger retorted, taking charge as he actually knew more of what to do.

"... Uh... Yeah... I think so..." Chris muttered quietly.

"You need to follow me. And do everything I tell you" the Stranger told him.

Chris and The Stranger turned towards the kitchen to a hallway to a side exit of the lodge.

The Stranger gave Chris a shotgun. "This is the end you point towards the thing you want to kill," he told him, pointing to the barrel,

"I know how to use a shotgun, man." Chris retorted sounding a bit sullen that he was being treated like a kid almost.

"No, you don't," the Stranger stated, a bit amused.

Chris looked surprised. "What? How do you know?" he asked.

The Stranger smirked a little. "Trust me. I know," he told him.

Ashley came running up to them then. "Hey... come backsafe,." she told them, mostly Chris. She then moved forwards, grabbed Chris' jacket and then kissed him.

"I er.. uh..." Chris stuttered but smiled and nodded before going outside with the Stranger.

Ashley closed the door behind them, watching Chris with love in her eyes.

"So... So tell me. You're the expert on these 'things.' What's... uh... What's a guy gotta know...?" he asked the Stranger. He followed just behind the Stranger so he wouldn't get in trouble with the man.

"You just be careful. You follow my lead." The Stranger told him.

Chris nodded and was silent a moment. "So... How many times to I have to shoot it with this shotgun before it's dead?" he asked then.

"Well you'd be shooting a long time." The Stranger replied. He had his Flamethrower ready just in case.

"You mean this thing won't even kill it?" Chris asked, worriedly that he wouldn't be able to stop the creature.

"No... but it'll slow it down." The Stranger assured him.

Chris gave an unsure hum. "Well how do you kill it?" he asked then.

"They don't like fire." The Stranger told him and made a small gesture with his flamethrower.

Chris couldn't help but give a tiny weak smile. "I don't like fire-" he agreed.

The Stranger looked at him, smirked, but then went serious again. "They fear it, and it can kill them if you have to... See their skin is like... it's like tough armor unless you burn it off first," he informed him.

"That's gross... What are these things like? I mean, are they just crazy unpredictable or can you figure out what they're gonna do?" Chris grimaced in disgust then had to ask.

"Well... they adhere to some patterns... like any animal... or human." The Stranger told him.

"Wh- You mean, like how? Like they've got schedules?" the younger guy asked, sounding confused.

"Well, they only hunt at night" The Stranger informed him.

"Oh." Chris stated. He then looked like he was trying to understand. "Why?" he asked.

The Stranger chuckled a little. "I didn't ask," he said.

Both men frowned as they heard a girl's scream, obviously Kitty's.

"Kitty! Josh!" Chris gasped.

"We can't run yet..." The Stranger warned him.

"Any, uh, pro Wendigo tips? Like if I rub garlic all over me they won't be able to smell me or something?" Chris asked, as they sped up just a little.

The Stranger looked at him. "They'll still smell you," he told him.

"Anything like that?" Chris then insisted that he found out what would keep the Wendigos at bay.

"They can't see you if you're standing still. It's like toads... sight is based on changes of movement in their field of vision." The Stranger informed him.

Chris nodded. "So if I don't move... I'm basically invisible," he stated.

The Stranger nodded. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't recommend testing it out... unless you have no other choice." he said.

Chris then had a thought. "If these things... Wendigos... are or were human do they still have some aspect of humanity in them?" he asked the man.

"Well, they retain certain things." The Stranger nodded.

"I mean, is it really right to kill them? Maybe they can be cured or-" Chris tried.

The Stranger settled a hard look on him. "They surrender human rights the moment they eat one another. There's no cure. There's no redemption." he stated.

Chris looked a bit unsure and nervous at the look. "I- I mean if they're still human... I don't know if it's right to hurt them." he said.

The Stranger looked firmly at him still. "When you're staring one in the face... it's them, or you. Feel free to take the high route, you won't be on it for long." he told the boy.

"Hydroxide." Chris stated, as they reached the shed and went inside. What they saw made him feel worried and disgusted that they had left Josh and Kitty tied up.

They noticed that Josh's stool was broken and there were scraps of rope and cloth around, as well as blood splatters. While Josh's stool was a little broken the chair Kitty had been tied to was smashed to smithereens and one of her shoes was torn up and on the ground too.

"Oh no... Dammit! What happened? They're gone...! We're too late!" Chris exclaimed, sounding panicked.

The Stranger sent him a firm look. "Shh! Quiet! We gotta go. Right now." he said, quietly but almost angrily.

Chris looked at him nervously, but determined. "We gotta find Josh and Kitty- they could still be out there!" he exclaimed though quietly.

"Ha! First, the Wendigo, he'll render you immobile. And then he strips the skin of your entire body, piece by piece. And then he keeps you alive and aware and feasts on your organs, one piece at a time" the Stranger told him, trying to show him the seriousness of the situation.

"So, the Lodge, then" Chris stated, nervously.

"Let's go now. It might still be near!" The Stranger ordered before he walked away.

Chris followed the stranger outside, not wanting to examine the things, even if he knew the death had been faked.

"Wait! Don't... move..." The Stranger said, in a quiet but clear hiss. He then noticed the Wendigo and knew he had to save the lad. "RUN! GO! NOW! NOW!" he shouted.

"HOLY HELL, WHAT THE FRICK!?" Chris exclaimed, starting to move forwards.

The Stranger shot his flamethrower at the Wendigo that had landed in front of him and Chris.

"BACK! BACK!" the Stranger yelled to Chris.

"God DAMN-" Chris exclaimed.

The Stranger looked at him. "We're right out in the open, we gotta GET OUT OF HERE!" he shouted. He then shot at the Wendigo again, luckily pushing it back. Seeing Chris wasn't moving yet he turned and pushed the boy ahead of him. "GO ON, RUN!" he ordered and then followed, shooting flames at the Wendigo.

They ran to the lodge and shot at the Wendigos when needed. Luckily they both managed to make it back before they were caught. Both had injured legs by the end of it, The Stranger from a Wendigo, and Chris from landing hard on his foot.

Chris ran to the back door, helping the Stranger. "Oh thank God! Please, let us in, quick!" he shouted.

Ashley looked at them and opened the door, letting Chris in while helping with the Stranger.

"Oh my God!" Chris gasped out.

"Chris! Oh my God, what happened?!" she asked him, worriedly.

"We gotta go, that thing is right behind us-" the Stranger grunted.

The Wendigo reached the door and jumped towards it.

Ashley gasped out in fear. "Aah!" she half screamed.

"Go! Go go go go!" Chris shouted, and with Ashley's help helped the Stranger with them.

"Oh god!" Ashley gasped as they headed towards the safe room.

When they arrived in the basement, Ashley showed Chris over to a couple of seats where he and the Stranger could sit.

The Stranger nodded his thanks, and took a look at his leg and scowled as he realized he would be out of commission for a little while at least. "Damn..." he huffed.

"Oh my God! Guys! Thank God!" Emily gasped.

Sam looked over at them, and came to help if she could. "What took you so long?" she asked them.

Chris looked at the Stranger, then looked at the others. "It's not so good up there right now-" he answered for them both.

Mike scoffed a little. "Understatement of the night" he stated. He then sighed.

"Where's Josh and Kitty?" Kevin asked then, looking between the Stranger and Chris.

"Your friends have been taken... Better hope the Wendigo kills 'em quickly" the Stranger told them.

Mike sent a look to the Stranger, then decided to ignore him. "Alright. These all the doors?" he asked everyone.

"Yeah." Sam nodded and was using a bandage the Stranger had handed to her to bandage the man's leg.

Mike looked at Sam. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

Sam glanced at him. "What are you looking for?" she asked him.

"Another way out," Mike told her.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, boy. We should stay put, right here, until dawn. At least it's safer down here-" the Stranger told him. After all with him there too, and the flamethrower and shotgun, it would be safer.

"Oh? Yeah? All wrapped like a little present with a bow on top for that thing to tear us apart on Christmas morning?" Mike asked, pointing up towards where the Wendigo was, even if the creature was outside.

"People will come for us. In the morning." Sam told him.

Mike looked at her. "You don't sound so sure." he replied.

"That's what'll happen, right Em?" Sam asked, glancing at the girl in question.

"Yeah, I mean... right?" Emily replied.

Mike looked at everyone, seeing they didn't want to go. "Well, you can wait, I'm leaving!" he told them all firmly.

Emily looked at him. "Mike, there's no key for the cable car-" she tried to stop him.

Mike sighed. "Josh. He's gotta have it" he said.

Sam looked at him. "Josh?" she asked confused.

"One of his dirty little tricks, " Mike said, still not liking the guy.

"Great. Great!" Sam sighed.

Mike held the gun he had. "If that fucking thing got a hold of Josh and Kitty, then... we're shit outta luck." he said.

"I don't know, Mike, it's possible," Emily said, after a few seconds of thought.

"What's possible?" Sam asked, tying off the bandage for the Stranger, before standing up and moving to Kevin.

Kevin wrapped his arms around her to give her some comfort.

Emily nodded. "It may have taken them down to the mine" she told them, not that upset about Josh but even she knew Kitty wouldn't have tried anything to hurt them.

"Here" the Stranger told them and tossed them a map, might as well join them if they wouldn't listen.

The group then set on a plan, so Mike would go through the Sanitorium and get to the mines to rescue Josh and Kitty and to get the cable car station key. Mike looked at them all then. "No one leave. Okay? It's not safe out there." he told them first, then frowned as he got no reply. "Okay? I'll be back soon." he repeated and then left. He locked the door behind him, secretly, so they wouldn't be able to follow him.

"Oh... Oh no no no no no." Ashley gasped, as she looked through some notes that the Stranger passed her.

"What? What is it? what does it say?" Sam asked, then read what Ashley had found. Darn if Mike was tricked by one of those things it could get him. "We've got to get to Mike, like now!" she stated.

"We'll all need to go" the Stranger told them, standing up though he winced in pain.

"But you're hurt" Sam told him.

"Look, if you and one of the others help Blondie, then the tall guy and the other girl helps, we'll all get along fine... besides you'll need my expertise.

The group all agreed this was a good idea before they all left the basement. Emily and Ashley helped Chris, as they were slightly less strong than Sam and Kevin. Sam and Kevin helped the Stranger who, after some deliberation, told them his name was Jack.

* * *

 **AN- I decided that the Stranger was best to survive too, though of course, I wanted it in a way that wouldn't change the storyline too much.**


	14. Chapter Eight: Revelation part 3 (Bonus)

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone, back again for another chapter... I still don't own Until Dawn, I don't own any of the characters other than Kitty and my friend owns Kevin but I use him with Permission. Please enjoy this chapter and if you like it please review: NO flames please only Contstructive Criticism.**

 **It's not going to be a big Chapter but here we find out what happened to Josh and Kitty after Mike left them.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Revelation part 3 (Bonus Chapter)**

Josh watched Mike run off, looking confused as Emily screamed. "Kitty are you doing okay, even though we're tied up?" he asked her, as he was slightly back to normal, though he wasn't fully.

"Yes Josh" Kitty told him gently, resting her head back against the beam they were tied to. "Why did you have to fake your death?" she asked him quietly but clearly.

"It was needed, I wanted to see if they would really care about me, and I'm sorry you had to be roped into it... but I couldn't let them think you had anything to do with it" Josh told her managing to move his hands enough so he could touch her back gently with his fingertips.

"You didn't need to do this Josh..." Kitty told him, softly but a little firmly too, she had to make him see that it wasn't good.

"Yes, Yes I did..." he replied to her.

"Why do you think that?" Kitty asked him gently.

"They didn't care about Hannah's feelings when they pulled that prank, and then they caused you three... my three girls... to feel so scared and you all almost died" she was told by him.

"Oh sweetheart, you didn't need to do this horror film stuff" Kitty told him softly, wishing she had her hands free so she could at least hold Josh's hands.

They fell into a little silence then, just reveling in the fact that they had each other. After a little while Josh noticed something. "Oh crap, what's that?!" he gasped and struggled a little.

"Josh... Josh sweetie... What is it?!" Kitty asked, a little panicked at Josh seemed to see something that was scaring him.

Josh continued to struggle, not seeming to be able to speak clearly. "No, No, No... GET AWAY!" he exclaimed.

Kitty looked at the wall as she noticed a weird shadow on the wall she was facing. It didn't look human, though didn't look completely like an animal either. "What the heck is that?!" she gasped trying to struggle a little herself.

She screamed loudly as she watched the creature come closer, and with a slash of it's hand had knocked Josh out. "Josh!" she exclaimed and gasped as she saw that it slashed Josh's bindings and breaking the stool, as it put him aside for now.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head desperately as the creature jumped in front of her and screamed in her face.

"No, No please!" she gasped. She shut her eyes in fear as it raised its hand.

The creature brought down its claws and cut the bindings on her arms, and then lifted the girl up by the front of her shirt before it slashed the rope binding her to the chair, tearing one of her shoes off. It then threw the chair and smashed it on the ground with a screech.

When it was done with this it turned its eyes to look at the girl in its clutches.

"Please, don't kill us..." Kitty whispered quietly.

The creature screeched in her face and knocked her out like it had Josh. It then dragged her along by where it was holding her by the shirt, before it also grabbed one of Josh's legs and dragged him along. It was going to take it to its lair in the mines.

It had moved out of the way in time to miss The Stranger and Chris, but one of the other Wendigos had ended up seeing the two guys.


	15. Chapter Nine: KarmaPrey

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone, back again for another chapter... I still don't own Until Dawn, I don't own any of the characters other than Kitty and my friend owns Kevin but I use him with Permission. Please enjoy this chapter and if you like it please review: NO flames please.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Karma/Prey part 1**

Sam, Ashley, Kevin, The Stranger, Chris, and Emily walked through the tunnel to the sanatorium. All planning on getting to Mike. Emily had moved to help Kevin with the Stranger, Sam leading the way, and Ashley still helping Chris.

"Come on guys! Hurry up! We gotta find Mike. Come on!" Sam urged them all.

"Hey... ahhh... I'm kinda gimping out here, guys... I think maybe you should go on without me" Chris said, trying to keep a brave front on, though. He leant against the wall.

"You should've said boy... could've given you something to strap it up" Jack, the Stranger, told him.

Chris looked at Jack and offered a slightly unsure but thankful smile.

"No. Chris. We are not leaving you. We're sticking together. Mike will just have to wait" Ashley told him, giving him a small hug, before returning to helping him walk.

Chris looked down lovingly at her but walked with her.

"Oh shoot, Mike must have locked it behind him. CRAP! There's gotta be another way in" Sam said, annoyed as she couldn't open the door Mike had used.

Ashley looked around a little and found a manhole. "Wait, hey! What about this?" she asked, suggesting it.

Sam came over and looked. "Oh... Huh," she said.

Ashley looked at them all. "I mean, should... should we try it?" she asked then.

Jack nodded, it was the best way as there were no other ways.

"Well it's not like we got a whole lot of choices here..." Sam agreed.

Ashley grabbed a pipe and used it to open the manhole covering. Then together with Sam, she carried the manhole to the side.

"Okay... ugh! Okay this is the last place I'd wanna be in right now." Ashley said, looking down at how dark it was.

Sam looked between them all. "So who's going first?" she asked.

"Ha" Ashley muttered.

"After you" Emily said, making a slight bow gesture as if she were granting something good.

Sam went into the manhole and started to climb down. "Not so bad. You think this is the tunnel to the Sanitorium?" she asked as she climbed down.

"Yes, of course it is," Jack told them.

Emily followed down the manhole.

"Okay, if I go next and followed by Flamethrower Dude, then you two can follow after that way we make sure no one who's hurt gets left behind alone" Kevin suggested.

"Okay, " Both Ashley and Chris agreed.

So Kevin headed down the manhole before being followed by Jack.

Of course, Jack wasn't happy at not being able to be in charge but he knew it was for the best due to his leg.

"Chris... I know you're hurt but you gotta move it, alright?" Ashley told the guy she loved softly. When they were out and rescued she planned on making their relationship official.

Chris looked at her and gave a small smile. "I'm tryin', Ash..." he told her before he climbed down, grunting in pain as he did so.

Ashley followed him and then had a thought. "Hey... um... we should close this, right?" she asked the others.

Sam looked up. "Huh?" she asked.

Ashley glanced down. "I mean what if something's following us?" she asked then.

"Yes, fine. Close it. But we gotta keep moving. Can you just catch up? Please?" Sam asked, a little impatient but not annoyed.

The group left then, with Kevin helping Jack and Emily helping Chris while Ashley would shut the lid and follow.

"Yeah," Ashley muttered and shut the lid so nothing could easily follow them. When she reached the ground she turned on her flashlight and then went along the tunnel, following where she was sure her friends had gone. She had to stop at a bit where she could go two ways and frowned as she heard Jessica crying and saying 'Help Me'.

"H-hello? Who's there...? Anybody? ...Jessica? Is it you...?" she called into the part where she could hear Jessica's voice and crying.

"H-hello...?" she then called, deciding to go the opposite way after remembering the information about how the Wendigos could copy voices to lure people into traps. She jumped off the ledge that was there.

"Ugh! Gosh!" she grunted in slight pain from the drop but shook it off quickly, moving forwards again.

The group returned back to Ashley, having thought it was best none of them were left alone.

"Oh my god I am so glad to see you," Ashley told them, taking Sam's hands.

"Glad you're safe," Sam told her. They all then moved forwards along the tunnel again.

Ashley noticed the remains of a ladder. "Look... look there!" she said.

Sam looked too and looked annoyed a little. "Wow great," she stated.

Ashley sighed softly. "The ladder's toast, we're never going to make it up there!" she told Sam, thinking of Chris and Jack especially.

Sam noticed it was almost like a rock wall. "No no no, I think I can... I think I can do it. It's like... a rock wall. I'm gonna keep going. You should head back to the lodge I've gotta get Mike." she said.

"I'll be coming with you" Kevin decided about going to find Mike with Sam. His facial expression was firm showing he wouldn't be budged.

Sam nodded, seeing she wouldn't be able to change his mind.

Ashley hugged them both. "Good luck!" she told them before going to help Jack as she was stronger than Emily. Then together with the group down there, minus Sam and Kevin, headed back the way they came.

*A brief Kitty and Josh point of view*

Josh was dropped down a cliff, though the Wendigo had made sure to make it so he wouldn't be killed or hurt too bad by the fall.

Kitty was then thrown down too, landing awkwardly but not too hurt as well. Her glasses came off and one of the lenses had cracked but other than that they would still be usable. Her head ended up on one of Josh's arms.

* * *

 **AN- I've decided to split this chapter into two parts, the next will be shorter but I think it'd fit better with how I write**


	16. Chapter Nine: KarmaPrey part 2

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone, back again for another chapter... I still don't own Until Dawn and I doubt I will, I don't own any of the characters other than Kitty and my friend owns Kevin but I use him with Permission. Please enjoy this chapter and if you like it please review: NO flames please.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Karma/** **Prey** **part 2**

The group wasn't happy at leaving Kevin and Sam but knew they needed to get back to the lodge. So they left Sam and Kevin to go ahead and find Mike.

Sam and Kevin worked together, helping each other up the wall, making sure neither of them fell. Once they had reached the top Kevin sat getting his breath back a little, and Sam stood looking psyched up. "I beat you. I frickin' beat you!" she shouted at the wall, then blushed as she remembered Kevin was there.

Kevin sat, grinning cheekily up at her. "It's a rock, it won't feel bad," he teased her.

Sam stuck her tongue out at him but smiled anyway.

When they had both gotten their breaths back they looked between two possible ways and decided to ignore the door and drop down a slight ledge. They walked down a dark turning path.

"Hello?" Sam called out, holding Kevin's hand as they walked.

They reached a bend and a spirit of a Wendigo appeared. Both of them attempted to open a gate but failed. So Sam found a shovel beside her and picked it up.

"How about this?" Sam asked Kevin.

"Yeah, that looks good," Kevin grinned and took it from her a moment to shove it in the lock.

They both used the shovel as a lever to open the gate.

"Come on, come on we can do it," Sam huffed as they pulled at the shovel.

They then managed to open the gate and approached the metal door that was through it. They headed up the stairs. Once they passed a part of the path, a bunch of rocks fell behind them, destroying the steps they had used.

"Ahh! Jesus!" Sam exclaimed. She then heard something "What was that?" she asked Kevin.

"I don't know..." Kevin said warily.

Sam frowned a little then found a mystical symbol and a skull nearby. "What the..." she muttered.

The couple then continued up the raised path when a rock fall happened in front of them destroying part of the path, creating a gap.

With Kevin's help, they didn't fall to the ground that the shaking of the rockfall had caused.

Sam gave a small gasp of fear as the rocks fell. They then had to jump across the gap. They managed to get across without falling, though they looked shaken.

Kevin gave Sam a comforting hug.

They then continued walking, outside, before they heard a noise. Both looked behind themselves before Sam picked up a pipe. They then dropped down and looked shocked as Mike came running.

He ran through the door being chased by a burning Wendigo. "Goddammit! Stay out there!" he yelled.

Sam and Kevin both looked at him, surprised. "Mike!" they shouted.

The Wendigo jumped onto Mike, both falling down.

Sam looked scared of the creature but then became determined to help her friend. "Holy shoot! Hey! FATTY! OVER HERE!" she yelled. She uses her weapon to aim and attack the burning Wendigo twice.

The Wendigo died and then Mike closes the door, panting. The spirit of the Wendigo appeared and flew off disappearing.

Mike looked at the spot it vanished then looked to Sam and Kevin. "Whoa. You two alright?" he asked them.

Sam looked at him. "Uhh, define 'alright'," she told him.

"Kinda," Kevin told Mike too.

Mike gave a small single weak laugh. "Alive, for a start," he said.

"Yeah. Yeah, alive's good!" Sam said.

"The hell are you doing here, anyway?" Mike then asked with a frown to the two.

"We were gonna warn you about the Wendigos," Kevin told the other guy.

"I think I got it" Mike then told them.

"Yeah..." Sam nodded and then gave a soft sigh and leaned into Kevin a moment.

Mike looked between the two. "Let's find a way down to where this thing lives" he suggested to the two.

They all nodded and then left where they were right then.


	17. Chapter Ten: ResolutionRepentance part1

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone, Welcome to the last 2-3 chapter parts before the epilogue. Hoping you all enjoy them and then the epilogue. Enjoy, please read and review and please no Flames. I only own Kitty, Kevin is borrowed with permission and I don't own Until Dawn or the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Resolution/Repentance part 1**

Josh woke up with a small groan and looked around. He rolled the 'deadweight' off himself and sat up but noticed it was Kitty. "Kitty?" he asked worriedly. He shook her lightly but, in his addled state, didn't notice she was still breathing. He whimpered and stood up looking around, hearing disembodied voices.

This was how Kitty found him a couple of minutes later, as she slowly woke up. She groaned softly as she sat up, wincing at the aches and pains running through her body.

"Josh?" she asked softly, slowly straightening up.

She pushed her glasses up, wincing at the pain shooting up her arm. She took a step and almost fell.

After catching herself she took an inventory of any injuries; Sprained ankle, a gash on her forehead, bruises and hopefully a sprained, not broken, wrist. She limped over to Josh and tried to hold onto his arm. "Josh," she said, gently but firmly but didn't get a reply.

Keeping close to him she gasped as she saw Mike, Sam, and Kevin come along, and stood in front of Josh protectively.

"S-Stay away!" she gasped to Mike specifically. Her blue eyes flashed in slight fear and anger.

"Josh? Buddy?" Mike called out, trying to snap him out of whatever deluded state he was in, he held his hands up placatingly to Kitty though, showing he wasn't armed at the moment.

Kitty stepped back, still protecting Josh.

"Kitty don't worry we're not here to hurt you or Josh" Sam tried soothing the girl. She was horrified at how hurt Kitty looked, and was worried for Josh too.

"You can't tell me wat to do! okay... okay... I trust you... I trust you... I trust you.." Josh murmured.

"What's the matter with him, Mike?" Sam had to ask Mike, having not seen Josh acting like this before.

Mike was careful to reach around Kitty to take a hold of Josh's shoulder. "He's tripping or something," he said. He then slapped the other guy across the face to try and snap him out of it.

"M... Mike?" Josh gasped and then noticed Kitty was still alive and put an arm around her and moved her away from Mike.

Mike looked a bit sheepish but still determined. "Josh... Hey man-" he started to say but was interrupted by Josh.

"Don't h-hit me, p-please- a-and don't h-hurt K-Kitty" Josh stuttered a little.

Mike sighed gently. "You were deep in it, man. Full mental jacket. And I promise... I won't hurt either of you again" he told the guy.

Sam looked at Kevin, then Mike, and back to Josh. "We didn't think we'd get you back..." she told him gently.

Kitty clung to Josh and looked warily at the others, though she did still trust Kevin.

"Let's just get the frick out of here," Mike said then.

Sam nodded. She then looked softly at Josh. "Okay... Josh, do you have the key for the cable car?" she asked him gently.

Kevin had an arm around Sam. He was worried for the two as well.

"Uh... Y-yeah... Here" Josh muttered, and took them out of his pocket and handed the keys to Sam.

"Oh good..." Sam said, smiling gently at him. She then pointed to the top of a rock wall. "See that over there? That means there's a direct way out. C'mon," she suggested and directed.

Mike glanced at Josh and Kitty. "There's no way Josh and Kitty are gonna make it up there," he said.

Sam looked them over too and nodded. "Okay. If you can help me up I can go back to tell the others we're okay," she told them.

"We'll both go that way, and Mike you better look after them both," Kevin warned Mike.

Mike nodded to Sam's idea. "Yeah... Yeah, good," he said and then he frowned a little at Kevin. "I promise I will look after them," he said.

Kitty was hugging Josh, warily watching the trio of others.

Sam sighed softly but noticed that Mike was right. "You bring Josh and Kitty back the way we came and we'll all meet at the lodge," she told Mike.

Mike nodded to both Sam and Kevin. "Be careful," he warned them.

"We will, you guys be careful as well," Kevin said.

Sam smiled a little. "You too," she told him.

Mike gave Sam and Kevin both a boost so they could climb the wall.


	18. Chapter Ten: ResolutionRepentance part2

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone, Welcome to the last 2-3 chapter parts before the epilogue. Hoping you all enjoy them and then the epilogue. Enjoy, please read and review and please no Flames. I only own Kitty, Kevin is borrowed with permission and I don't own Until Dawn or the characters.**

 **And if you have any other ideas for a fanfic please tell me in review or pm :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Resolution/Repentance part 2**

"Alright, let's go you two," Mike told Kitty and Josh.

All three started to walk back the way Sam, Kevin, and Mike had come from.

Josh was helping Kitty along, his arm around her waist, to help her as her ankle was hurt. "You didn't... You didn't have to hit me so much, man," he told Mike quietly.

Mike looked a little apologetic. "Ah, yeah... I'm sorry about before, man. I thought you killed Jess... I was wrong, and I was wrong to do what I did to Kitty too" he told them.

They went through a room that had a lot of hooks and cages, luckily there were no bodies there though, though there were signs of old bodies.

"I'm scared" Kitty whispered cringing away from the old bones and things.

"I know... I know I know I know... it's okay..." Josh soothed Kitty, and himself as they walk through.

Mike, Kitty, and Josh dropped down into the water then. While they were wading, Mike was suddenly pulled into the water.

Mike looked surprised as he was pulled under. "Oh fu-!" he started before he was submerged.

The Wendigo from earlier suddenly popped out of the water, looking at Josh and Kitty.

Josh stepped back, pulling Kitty back too. "NO, you're not real! No, you're not..." he exclaimed then let out a gasp as he and Kitty were pulled under the water. He noticed it was Mike and quietly swum, making sure Kitty was kept calm until they hid behind a rock in fear.

Kitty had managed to take a gasp but had struggled a couple of seconds, dislodging an old but preserved body that had been in the bottom of the water. She clung tightly to Josh, pressing her face against his chest once they were behind the rock and back on the surface.

While they were hiding the Wendigo had mistaken the body for one of their's and dragged it off, ready to feast upon it later.

Josh held Kitty close.

*Sam and Kevin's point of view*

Sam and Kevin climbed to a higher ledge of the rock wall. They were helping each other and both looked up to see the final portion of the wall they had yet to climb.

"Here Sam, I'll give you a boost up," Kevin told her.

Working together they managed to climb up to the top and then made their way back, through intersecting paths meeting together to a lake. They dropped down into the lake and Sam shrieked at the coldness. While wading to the other end of the lake, they both stopped when they heard a loud noise.

"Let's keep going" Kevin whispered.

Sam nodded.

They climbed out and shook themselves drier. They then continued walking to a high ledge, where she slid down but Kevin landed hard on the ground on his stomach while Sam landed on him.

Kevin got up with a groan and, after helping Sam up, walked past the shed with her.

As they passed they both heard a loud Wendigo noise. They glanced at each other, held hands, and then broke off into a sprint. They dodged obstacles, including a tree 'bridge' and a broken canister. They ran to the lodge and banged on the door.

"HEY! HEY! COME ON OPEN UP!" Sam shouted loudly through the door.

"HEY, GUYS COME ON ARE YOU IN THERE? LET US IN!" Kevin also shouted.

They were so busy shouting that they didn't notice who was coming up behind them.


	19. Chapter Ten: ResolutionRepentance part3

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone, Welcome to the last part of chapter 10. The next one will be the epilogue. Hoping you all enjoy this chapter. I've enjoyed writing it very much and feel free to read and review and please no Flames. I only own Kitty, Kevin is borrowed with permission and I don't own Until Dawn or the characters.**

 **And after this I'll see you all in the epilogue and then maybe another fic :) And ahead of time I was reading up and as Hannah, Beth and Kitty didn't die the wendigo named would still be alive.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Resolution/Repentance part 3**

"Sam-" Mike started to say but was interrupted by Sam.

"Ah!" Sam exclaimed in surprise.

Kevin jumped into a defensive position ready to protect Sam.

They both turned around to see Mike and Josh, with Kitty on Mike's back in a piggyback.

Sam winced as they looked worse in the brighter day. "Shoot, Mike! Oh gosh, you guys look terrible-" She started to say.

Mike nodded and then carefully let Kitty down. "Gonna look worse if we stay out here... come on!" he said.

Josh instantly put his arm around Kitty, keeping her from falling down. Plus he could feel she was trembling from the cold.

Sam looked around a moment, grabbed a rock off the ground and used it to smash a window of the door. She reached her hand inside the hole she had made and unlocked the door from the inside.

The group all then entered the lodge. As they entered the first room Sam turned the light on but Mike turned it off again.

"Not good," Mike told her.

Sam looked at Mike. "What do you think we should do?" she asked him, looking a little annoyed but she did have to agree with him.

Mike looked at her. "We should check the basement... might be someone left down there..." he said.

Josh looked nervous about seeing the others again.

They all headed down to the cinema room on their way to the basement.

Sam looked between Mike and Kevin, deciding they would know better. "How do you rate our chances of survival?" she asked.

"Not the best but let's hope we can, " Kevin told her.

Mike gave a small smirk but then turned serious again. "I'm trying not to think about it," he said.

"GET OUTTA HERE GO GOGO!" Chris yelled as he actually ran out of the basement.

Ashley was close behind him. "GO! RUN!" she exclaimed, running before Emily.

Emily ran too but was sticking close to Jack.

"ALL OF YOU KIDS GET OUT OF HERE!" Jack shouted to them, using his flamethrower to keep the Wendigos there back.

Josh turned and tugged Kitty along too, following the others. One thing was on his mind now; protect Kitty as she had already been hurt by the creature.

They all ran Sam taking the time to shut and lock the door before following the others.

They all ran upstairs, those with no leg injuries helping the ones with up the stairs. They then all ran into the main room of the lodge and froze in horror at what they saw.

Sam arrived a second later and then noticed the Wendigos hanging on the ceiling decoration.

"Don't... move... don't... move a... muscle" Mike muttered quietly.

They all managed to stay still.

The Wendigo that had grabbed Josh and Kitty before and another Wendigo started to battle. Wendigo Makkapitew overpowered the other Wendigo and threw him into the stairs, breaking them, and then into the fireplace, breaking a gas pipe in the process. Mike looks at the pipe. The Wendigo recovered and climbed up the wall, Makkapitew Wendigo following.

Mike looked at the leaking pipe, then at a light bulb, then back at the pipe, then to the light switch near the exit forming a plan.

Sam and Kevin noticed this and nod in agreement. Only a short sharp nod so not to attract the attention of the Wendigos.

A third Wendigo approached Makkapitew Wendigo, who threw another Wendigo away. The Wendigo went to the railing of the upper floor and both Wendigos jumped at each other. Makkapitew Wendigo grabbed the other Wendigo by the head and smashed him to the ground, then swiftly decapitated him.

Sam slowly stepped back, but the wood beneath her creaked. Wendigo Makkapitew screamed at Sam's direction.

While Makkapitew approached Sam, Mike slowly walked to the light bulb, not drawing any attention to himself. Mike then smashed the light bulb and looked worried as a Wendigo noticed him.

"Hey!" Sam shouted to save Mike and then hid.

One by one everyone managed to escape, though it came close a few times.

As her clumsiness had a lot of force Kitty was hurt by a Wendigo but luckily it wasn't more than a few claw marks.

Once everyone was out of the door Sam followed, running out of the door and flipping on the light switch. A Wendigo almost caught her but Makkapitew had lunged at it instead and the Wendigos were killed in the explosion.

Kevin caught Sam but both were knocked down by the force of the blast.

The group then mostly all stood up and watched the sky as the rescue helicopter came into view.

Sam stood next to Kevin, their arms around each other. Mike, who was standing next to Emily, had a friendly arm around her and Jack was beside them. Chris and Ashley were hugging each other sideways and looking up. Kitty and Josh were kneeling together, arms around each other in relief. And Matt and Jessica limped up to the group, looking glad to see them all.

* * *

 **AN- And so ends Chapter 10 of the story, I'll do the epilogue for tomorrow, or the day after and I hope you have all enjoyed the journey so far 3**


	20. Chapter Eleven: The Epilogue

**Until Dawn: An Adventure**

 **AN- Hi everyone I've really enjoyed writing this story up and I hope you have all enjoyed reading it. This will be the last chapter, but not the last you'll see of me. I still don't own anything other than Kitty and I use Kevin with permission.**

 **See you all on my next story and please enjoy the last chapter :3**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: The Epilogue**

The group had been picked up and rescued by the helicopters and they planned to meet up a couple of years later, but not at the Lodge, they were just going to leave it there on the mountain.

Emily and Matt had worked things out and had just gotten engaged a week or so before the meeting. They both had moved into a proper house, due to Emily's parents buying them a house, and they had invited Jack to live with them, as with his bad leg he would no longer have been able to travel on the mountain.

Jessica had been fixed up and was still with Mike. They hadn't done more than to stay as boyfriend and girlfriend but they had moved in with each other.

Sam and Kevin had gotten married about half a year after the incident at the lodge and had a beautiful little girl. They lived together and stayed in contact with everyone.

Chris and Ashley had also gotten married a few months after the lodge incident. They had decided never to waste any time to be together anymore, and though it was horrible what Josh had put them through they had to give a little thanks as it showed them that they should never waste time by not being together.

Hannah and Beth had moved out of their family's home but lived in an apartment nearby, though Hannah had found a boyfriend who lived with her and Beth.

Josh, who had already been diagnosed with Depression, had also been diagnosed and treated for Schizophrenia. He had managed to escape a jail sentence but had been admitted to a psychiatric ward for the first year after the incident.

All through his stay at the ward Kitty had been in contact with him and had stayed in love with him. Over the second year she had gotten married to Josh and was currently pregnant with Twins, though they weren't planning on finding out the gender(s) of the babies until the babies were born. On the day after their honeymoon Kitty had been taken to get the butterfly tattoo that all of the Washington women had.

*The time of the meeting*

Josh was sitting nervously tapping his thigh as he. Kitty, Beth, and Hannah were sitting in a restaurant that the group had all agreed to meet at.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it'll be okay," Kitty soothed him, and gently placed her hand on his. "Everyone knows you couldn't help what happened two years ago otherwise they wouldn't agree to come," she said gently.

Hannah was cuddled up to her boyfriend and looking at the entrance to see when the others would be here.

Beth nodded. "Yes Josh, Kitty's right," she told him and offered him a comforting smile.

Josh nodded and moved his hand so it was holding Kitty's. "Y-Yeah... you're right" he said quietly and leaned to press a kiss to Kitty's cheek. He had to often show small signs of affection to her so he could always assure himself that she was still there.

The door was heard opening and the whole group came inside. After they had been shown to their table they all set their coats on the back of the seats.

Everyone exchanged hugs and greetings.

They then ordered and spent the rest of time finding out everything that happened to each other.

Everyone then exchanged new numbers and had a fun time at the restaurant and planned a meeting once every year like this as a whole group, noticing how Josh seemed better now and they knew nothing bad AND unusual would happen as long as they were all careful.

* * *

 **AN- Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry this one doesn't have much talking a bit of a quick ending, I just knew if I wrote anything more I would end up rambling and I wanted to end it on the best way I knew I could write it. 3**

 **Edit- And thank** you guest **for the review to remind me Ashley and Chris hadn't been written out. :)**


End file.
